Her name is
by WordsOfMissPierce
Summary: Hayley I had picked that name because it seemed normal… I had been Katy, Leanne, Crystal, Jenny, Cara, Rose and other names I didn't even remember now. I've been 22 for around 1000 years now, I've lost count… A story that starts of as a Hayley/Kol friendship based story. Pairings:Klaus/Hayley, Rebekah/Marcel, Elijah/Sophie, Josh/ Davina and Cami/?
1. Chapter I

Her name is...

My birth name was Katniss Labonair. I was born to Roland my father- a man with a not triggered werewolf gene curse and Amelia- an original witch. I had a brother named Percy. We were a simple family but quite poor. The village where we lived was home to hundreds of werewolves. My kind hearted brother who was 2 years older than I had died a cruel death at the hands of a werewolf…

_He was dead, dead… he couldn't be. I ran and ran until i stumbled and fell tripping on some roots in a field. That's when he found me- Kol. He was son of Mikael the great warrior. Our families were united. My father and Mikael being good friends._

"_Katniss we should go home. Your parents are worried about you."_

"_He's gone Kol. Gone." Kol and my brother were best friends, I could see the sorrow on his face._

"_I know Katniss." He said barely keeping the tears in. But I couldn't. I let it all out. We sat there- me crying, him just sitting in silence giving me a hug. "it will be alright." I looked at him and I believed him. We made our way back to his house silently._

_My brother's body was on a field near by being burned. My mum, my dad and the Mikaelson family surrounding the fire._

_6 months later_

_Kol and I had become best friends. Always going out to the woods. He had helped me learn how to fight and hunt. These things weren't usual for a girl. We were always taught to stay inside and practise healing. Though I didn't need it as I was a witch- I had inherited it from my mother._

_A year later_

_"I think it's time for your daughter to be wed. Do you not Roland? I mean 21! That's far too old. She should have been wed years ago." we were all gathered around the fire- the Mikalsons, my parents and I._

_"I agree Mikael. But I don't think any of the villagers would want to marry someone of our status. We are too poor."_

_"Well I think it's about time our two families united for good. Dear Katniss should marry one of my sons. I think it should be Nicklaus. He's of perfect age for her- two years older. After all he has the least chance of getting married to a girl in the village than the others. What do you say Roland. You need descendants."_

_My father nodded. "They shall be wed as you wish. But when do you think right of time?"_

"_Amelia and I have noticed that the moon and the sun are bind together in eclipse in six days' time. We think it should be the best time." Esther offered._

_As they finished their discussion they all left. I started leaving with kol and Rebekah when I was called back. "Katniss can you stay behind for a while." I turned to see Niklaus. I nodded and went over to him. "Well sweetheart, what positions we have got into hey? Are you alright with the decision?"_

"_Well we both know it isn't our decision to make Nik."_

"_Come walk with me." We walked along the fields in silence, his hand in mine. "why shouldn't it be our decision? It's our lives."_

_I thought about his question for a while before answering, "well it's thanks to the decision that I'm even to be married. Otherwise none of the villagers would want to marry me and my parents are to scared to allow me to be wed to a werewolf… after what happened to my brother…"_

_He stopped walking then and turned to face me. "Well sweet Katniss I think all the villagers are missing out. A face as beautiful as yours doesn't deserve someone like me. But I hope I can fulfil your needs in the way I can. Come now, our families are waiting."_

_6 days later_

_As my mother and Esther had preached it was the eclipse today, also my wedding day. I wore the best dress that our families could afford and Nik wore his best clothes. I stood by him in the center of the the fields we owned, with our mothers in front of us and the rest of our families stood behind._

"_The spirits think it's time - exactly when the moon and sun are connected…Speak the vows." My mother says._

"_I, Niklaus Mikaelson, take thee, Katniss Labonair, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."_

"_I, Katniss Labonair, take thee, Niklaus Mikaelson, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."_

"_Place the ring on her finger, after saying the words kiss her, to bind the spell we're chanting." Esther says._

_He then places a wooden ring, made out of white oak of the tree behind, on my finger whilst saying "With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."_

_We hear a chorus of amens behind us before he leans down and places a soft kiss against my lips. We hold on to the kiss until we eventually need to break off for a breath._

"_The spirits preach that you shall both be bind together forever, even in your afterlives." Our mothers say with happy smiles._

_After that we all head home. I wave goodbye to my parents, as I ought to stay with Nick on my first night of marriage. He smiles at me before wrapping an arm around me and leading me home._

"_you get a room to yourself?" I ask looking around. _

"_Finn and 'lijah share, Kol and little hen share, Rebekah has her own room- being a girl, leaving me to my own." He says with a smile, "which I now share with my sweet wife."_

_I nod looking at the bed. "Nik I must say, your manners have gotten so much better." I say. He chuckles. Out of all the Mikaelsons, Nik is probably the one I know least. Finn and I collect herbs and plants together and it often leads to friendly chit chat. Elijah and I head to the markets and central village together, to negotiate items for our huntings this often leads for us to split and negotiate together. Rebakah and I being the only girls, are often left at home when the men are away, we also are the two that collect the water from the stream. The river is quite far away so we walk together, this leads to water fights and lots of chatting. I'm often left in charge of looking after Henrick, playing games and teaching him. He looks up to me as a sister and a mother. Kol and I hunt together and we're closest in age- I'm a year younger then him. So yes I knew my husband the least after all his siblings._

"_well I have made myself a promise." I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "That I treat my wife, kinder than how my father treats mother." I smiled. Mikael and Esther had a rocky relationship. All he used her for was for giving him children. I knew that he beat her often and used cruel words. _

"_Well that's a lovely promise to make Nick." I said. Now where was I going to get changed?_

"_You don't have to be shy sweetheart, you are soon expected to be pregnant with my child."_

_I looked at him with fear. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't rush or force you. But its only days before Mikael starts nagging. _

_I nod, "I know." I turn from him and get changed, then I get into bed and fall asleep. But its only minutes before I wake up from a nightmare of my brother's death. I get up panting._

_Nik also gets up, "bad dream?" I nod still panting and breathing irregularly. "Come here," he says wrapping his arm around me. I fall asleep wrapped in his embrace._

_A month later_

_I still sleep with nik's arms around me. He makes me feel protected. We talk often and we've become much closer. Ive hardly seen my parents but when I do I feel happy. It's a family gathering today, in the living room. _

"_today were all heading to our jobs and doing them properly. Finn collect herbs. Niklaus and kol will come with me and Roland to hunt. Esther and Amelia cook the food. Elijah go negotiate and don't come back home without a good bargain. Rebekah you're going to collect water alone today and Katniss and Henrick will stay home tonight. It's a full moon today so all come home in good time." Mikael says. Everyone nods. I'm about to go out with Henrick and Kol when I am called back by Mikael._

_He waits till everyone is gone before speaking, "so Katniss how's life with Nick going?" _

"_Good."I murmur._

_In under two seconds I find his hand slapping me across the cheek. "Well if it going so good then why aren't you pregnant?" I hold my hand against my cheek. It's painful but I won't cry._

_I don't reply to his question so he continues. "I need descendants. You should be pregnant by the next full moon, do you understand?" I nod before he walks of. I go straight to my room, where henrick finds me. _

"_are you alright Katniss? Did father hurt you?" I don't reply so he continues. "hes been beating Nik for a while now as well. in fact since the day you both got married he's been beating Nik." _

_My eyes widen in shock. "why?"_

"_Father wants you to have a child. he told Nik. But nik argued with him so he beat him." I understand. Why hadn't he told me? Then it daunt on me 'I won't rush or force you.' Oh nik! Poor nik. Id talk to him when he gets home._

_Just as the sun went down, everyone joined us home. After supper, we all went to our rooms. I noticed eyes look at me throughout supper- they were all staring at my cheek, which still had a pink bruise on it. As soon as nik and I got inside our room he started talking, "Katniss are you Ok? Your cheek..." he said as he stroked my cheek. I gently took his hand of and looked at him. _

"_Nik all the marks and bruises on your back, aren't from hunting were they?" I asked him. He looked back into my eyes then. Letting me know that my predictions were right. I gave him a hug which he gave into. "Oh nik! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked._

"_My promise…"he replied, lost for words. I looked back into his eyes. _

"_No nik I won't let you get hurt any longer."_

"_He shouldn't have hurt you. I'm going to go down and ask him what nerve he had of slapping you. You're my wife!" but I stopped him._

"_No nik…" he looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I think I'm ready.."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_As long as you're gentle…" he nods understanding._

_9 months later_

_I was pregnant and having a baby boy any day. That night we got in bed, he was gentle as I had requested and been subtle. We were both happy to be giving birth and Mikael hadn't pestered us after the next day when Esther had performed a spell to confirm the pregnancy. Something that I could've done. We had fallen in love over the course of time and I spent all my nights snuggled against him as he covered me in soft kisses._

_For the first three months I went on my jobs as usual, but I eventually got slower. I was 5 months pregnant when I had stumbled whilst walking to retrieve water with Rebekah and had fell. I had passed out immediately. Rebekah had ran back home to retrieve her brothers and Esther had worked her remedies on me to heal me. Mikael had me go back to work the next day but Nik had argued with him. Eventually Mikael asked Nik to a dual for the next day. If he won I would go back working as usual but if Nick won I could stay home. _

_That night I had argued with Nik and told him I'd be fine but he wasn't having any of it. "I love you and this child Katniss and I won't have you running around doing work." Before I could argue he placed a kiss on my lips sealing me._

_The next day they had fought and Nik had won! I was shocked and so was everyone else. But Nik had horrible gashes cuts and bruises on his back, shoulder and arms. his mother had refused to heal him, only healing Mikael at his request. So that night I decided on healing Nik myself. But he had stopped me. "Healing using magic takes to much needed energy. Give me a kiss and ill heal from your love." What cheek! But I had kissed him and we had fell asleep that night- him topless and me only in my undergarments._

_Today was the full moon. I was in bed wrapped in blankets when Nik came in. "Kity Kat im going to be out tonight. Im going to see the were wolves transform." He said with a smile. 'kity kat' that was kol's nickname for me..._

_I met him with a smile then it turned into a frown. "is that safe Nik?" I asked worried._

"_Katniss! It me your talking about, I'll be fine. I'll be sleeping beside you when you awaken." He promised before turning to leave._

"_well before you leave I think your son wants you," I said feeling the strong kicks._

_He turned around with a smile and came to me. He rested his head on my stomach for a while, listening to the steady heartbeat and kicks of our child, berfore smiling up at me, giving me a kiss and walking out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Henrick had died. He had faced the same fate as my brother. I knew him well. He was sweat child, only 15. Always curious. He and Nicklaus had gone to see the wolves transform on a full moon. Henrick had not survived. We hadn't received Henrick's body because it was so gnawled. I felt scared. Who was next in this game? I turned to see Kol with a reassuring smile. Why wasn't he upset? I wouldn't be able to take it if anything happened to him. "Kol I don't want lose you."_

"_You won't. You'll never lose me. I'll stay with you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Always and forever."_

It was so long ago now. But I still remember the promise. Esther also being a witch had turned the Mikaelson siblings into who are now known as the original vampires. I remember the next day after they had been turned. Kol had come to see me. He had told me that he couldn't stay in the village anymore and that he wanted me to come with him. I told him that I had to see my parents and get Nick first. When I got home I found them both dead… another werewolf attack.

_Percy, Henrick, my parents… I collapsed on the floor and blood gushed out of me. I awoke, I was surrounded be the Mikaelsons. One by one they all left leaving my with my husband, he had a saddened expression. "im sorry about you parents."_

"_Nik what happened."_

_He was silent for a while before replying "you lost the child…" _

_I screamed "no, no Nick!"_

"_Shush now Katniss. I need to go soon. I want you to come with me. Ill ask mother to turn you. Well be together forever…" he placed a kiss on my lips. "I won't lose you too Katniss." I nodded, still in disbelief._

_That day Esther turned me but she had learned from the last time she had turned her children. She turned me so that I had all the advantages of them but I didn't need blood to survive and didn't need a daylight ring to stay out in the sun. _

So I am a hybrid- wolf and witch with immortality. Esther didn't know I was a were wolf as I hadn't triggered the gene yet. There will never be anyone like me as it is impossible to be a witch and immortal at the same time.

_I stayed with them for 2 weeks. Finn, Elijah, Nicklaus, Kol and Rebekah needed blood to survive. I remember that day- the day we found out Nickwas a hybrid. Apparently Esther had had an indiscretion with a local were wolf to produce Nicklaus. _

_So Esther put a spell on him so that his werewolf side was lost. I fought to get to him but Mikael slapped me again and I started screaming for my husband. I could see him getting hurt but could do nothing to stop it. After the spell was done Mikael beat Esther till she bled and then went to kill Nik's blood father, before leaving he promised to hunt Nik. I ran up to my husband, taking the bounds of him. I hugged him tight. _

"_Katniss. My father's going to hunt me and I heard him tell mother to put a spell on us so that we would all forget you. You need to run and whenever you see one of us you need to run the other way."_

"_No! no Nick! You said we would be together."_

"_Please. Do this for me. I wouldn't bare to lose you. Please." He asked, I nodded defeated._

"_You don't have anything to remember me with. If Esther performs the spell you'll forget me."_

"_When we meet again, which we will- were bound by the spirits remember? You can take the spell off. But until Mikael hunts us you need to run the other way."_

"_Wait." I said before rushing to our room and coming back down with a necklace I had made. "I made this… for you…I want you to keep it so that you'll always have something like I have our ring. I don't want you to ever take it off. I made this from the same wood that we were bound with."_

_Just then we heard Mikael heading for us. He looked angry and had a stake in his hand. Nik turned to me pushing my against a tree bark. "I love you. I love you Katniss Labonair till death do us part."_

"_I love you to Nik. I love you." We heard Esther performing the spell._

"_Go! Go anywhere you can. Away from Mikael. You'll be safer alone." I nodded before he gave me the roughest and most passionate kiss we had ever shared. It was long and in our transformed forms we didn't need to break off to breath. But eventually we did and I ran and ran and didn't look back. Never looked back. That was the last time I ever saw any of the Mikaelson siblings._

And that's what I did and this where I am now. Changing names, travelling different parts of the world.

I had triggered the werewolf gene when I lost my child, I wasn't going to tell Esther or shed do the spell she did on my husband to me as well. i could turn at will. Two years after I had left the village I returned and found our house burned. I also found out from the locals that Esther had died.

If I ever caught a whiff of the Mikaelsons anywhere near where I was I headed the other way. I wanted to see them desperately but couldn't. i wanted to hear Rebekah's joyous laugh as we ran around, i wanted to hear elijah's compliments, i see Finn's nervous glances. i wanted to be care free and shoot playful glares at kol for mocking me or Nik. iwanted to feel my husband's warmth as he wrapped his arms around me as i slept.

But that all changed. I met Tyler in the Appalachian Mountains when he was trying to break his sire bond to Klaus. As another werewolf, I earned Tyler's trust and helped him turn over and over again until he finally broke the bond. Although he had told me that he lived in a trailer park in Florida, i eventually found out where he lived and that he had a wealthy family. Once i showed up at Tyler's house, Klaus immediately suspected Tyler's secrecy about me was born of him cheating on Caroline with me. we let Klaus continue to believe this in order to distract him from the fact that they were systematically unsiring his hybrids from him. Although I ultimately betrayed Tyler, i genuinely cared for him, as i refused to allow Tyler to be used in the sacrifice. our friendship effectively ended when i revealed to him my part in the massacre of his pack.

I didn't actually want Nik dead of course he was my husband- I still had the ring and when I saw him I could see my necklace always o him. Of course the wood that was in both ring and the beads on the necklace could be used to kill the mikaelsons and I think he knew that. But he still had the necklace. I didn't want any of the Mikaelson siblings dead for that matter- they were as close to family as I had. I also knew it was Nick's bloodline that created all of the Mystic falls vampires. So if he died then they would all die with him.

You'd think that the Mikaelson siblings would remember me but no because of Esther's spell.

My name is Hayley Marshall i'm a werewolf who is described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective".

I'm an ex-friend of Tyler's, I am responsible for helping him break his sire bond to Klaus. He kept his real identity a secret from me. i later showed up in Mystic Falls looking for him and began to help Tyler break the sire bonds of some of Klaus' other hybrids, but it is later revealed that i had been working with Shane in an attempt to sacrifice twelve unsired hybrids to raise Silas; I am only interested in this because Shane promised me i would be reunited with her deceased parents. After this revelation, i fled town and began working with Katherine. However, Katherine sent Will to kill me when she had stopped finding me useful. Klaus saved me and we became allies, sleeping together on a drunken whim. He was interested to learn that i had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before.

Hayley, I had picked that name because it seemed normal… I had been Katy, Leanne, Crystal, Jenny, Cara, Rose and other names I didn't even remember now. I've been 22 for around 1000 years now, I've lost count…

Trying to stick to my character I was immediately openly antagonistic towards Nick , to which he often responded in kind, though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten me during an argument, Nick has yet to make good on any of his threats against me, which i relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with me - my protection from Katherine in exchange for information about Katherine's whereabouts and activities but I remain coy throughout our exchanges -i didn't actually need his protection I could kill Katherine in a matter of seconds but he didn't know that. But of course I would never kill Katherine- my best friend and runaway partner. The problem was she thought I was some type of doppleganger. During his interrogation of me, we eventually have sex and Nick alludes to knowing something about my family when he notices a peculiar mark on her back. We appear to have become allies, with Nick in pursuit of Katherine and I in pursuit of knowledge about my family. Later on, I am proven to be pregnant with his daughter.

I am pregnant with my husband's child from our one night stand. Though I think I wanted it and not just because I was drunk of the ass. I still love him. And the ring around m fingers is a symbol of our love. I'm in New Orleans now. Let's see what my future hear, with my husband and sistaer and brother in law, holds…

**A/N- Ok so this idea just popped into my head whilst i was watching the originals. i like Hayley's character so i thought id develop her a bit but then it turned into this. review is you have any ideas for what i should do with this. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but i think i might continue with it. The wedding vows aren't real by the way, I just mixed and matched. I don't know how they would've done it in the 10****th**** century.**


	2. Chapter II

_1000 years ago the Michaelson siblings swore to each other that they would stand by each other always and forever._

Elijah POV

Rousseaus . seemed like a good bar. He needed a drink. He had come to New Orleans to find a women in the name of Jane Anne Deveraux but couldn't seem to find her. He wasn't going to leave with out finding out what was going on in New Orleans. "Hello there! Could I get you any thing to drink?"

"Camille?"

"Don't tell me it sounds like a French name. call me Cami." The conversation leads me to explain Cami, the bartender, how Klaus is from a different father and how he thinks that people in New Orleans are plotting something against him, and tells Cami that he is looking for a specific woman: Jane Anne Deveraux.

"he's got a bit of a habit of getting himself into trouble."

"And m guessing you've got a habit of getting him out of it." I give her a curious look. To which she explains, "grad degree in phycology."

After having a drink I head out of the bar.

i find a witch, who knows who he is because apparently the Original vampires are well known by the witch community in New Orleans. I find out that the woman he's looking for was killed for practicing magic, and that Marcel, a vampire, is responsible for it. Turns out that Marcel is king of this town, and has reign over what the witches can do and what they can't. When Sophie, Jane Anne's sister, comes to collect her body and put it in a cemetery so she can be at peace, Marcel takes it away from her and says that Sophie must cooperate in order to put her sister to rest.

I find it amusing how Marcel is now a king. He used to be a mere slave back when my family were here a 100 years ago. I decide to call my sister- Rebekah, to inform her that Marcel, a vampire we both knew back when they came to New Orleans, is still alive and well and has a lot of power. I try to get Rebekah to come to New Orleans to help, but Rebekah is upset at Klaus because he staked her and kept her dead for 90 years, and claims that Klaus is a selfish animal and she wishes to have no relations with him. The witches have lured Klaus there to New Orleans and I want to know why.

I soon meet Sophi e- Jane Anne's sister. Sophie explains that Marcel has an army backing him up, suppressing the witches and making them live in fear. The witches try to fight on their own, but it wasn't working –- that is, until Jane Anne found a girl that Klaus has slept with, a werewolf, and now that girl is pregnant. They claim it's possible because Klaus was part wolf.

They show me the girl, Hayley, explaining that the witches also lured her to New Orleans and grabbed her. I want to know the girl better so I decide to show Haley how their family started. They were human thousands of years ago, their mother dabbling in the dark arts. They were happy back then, until their youngest brother was killed by werewolves. Desperate to protect the family, their father forced their mother to cast a spell to protect them from these beasts. But by becoming vampires, they also became hungry monsters. Klaus, after feeding for the first time, turned into a werewolf. Werewolves are cursed humans, and the curse activates when you take a life. So naturally, when Klaus killed for the first time, he transformed.

Hayley's POV

It was interesting hearing the story from Elijahs point of view. Esther had obviously done her spell well there wasn't a single memory in Elijah that remembered me. I wanted to tell him who I was because now I had nothing to fear of- Michael and Esther were dead. But a part of me told me that it wasn't the right time. I respected Elijah, he was a good noble man.

Sophie then explains and blackmails the Originals. She explains to Elijah and I that Marcel drove out the werewolf's decades ago, and that Klaus' baby, Elijah's niece/nephew, won't survive if Marcel knew about it. So all Klaus needs to do to keep his heir is help the witches get him out of town. Klaus helped Marcel become the vampire he is today, and Marcel looks up to Klaus, so Sophie thinks that he won't see the betrayal coming, which is why she needs Klaus to do her bidding. But Klaus doesn't like being told what to do, and Sophie is desperate enough to get the entire Original family back to town in order to help, even if that means blackmailing.

Nick doesn't like being told what to do. I didn't know Marcel but from what I had heard so far I didn't think I wanted to meet him either.

Elijah then manages to get Klaus to come to the creepy cemetery where they're keeping me and explains to him what's going on, but he doesn't believe them. Apparently the spell that Jane-Anne died for was one to confirm my pregnancy, which gives the witches control over Haley and the baby's future. I found this amusing- they didn't know that I was a witch myself and that I could not be killed. When Elijah says he'll just kill Marcel, Sophie says no. Apparently they have a "plan" of action and there are rules, which Klaus does not like. But Elijah gets him to listen to the baby's heartbeat in my tummy, and for a moment I think he'll agree, but then he just says, "F**k you, bitches!" and storms out of the cemetery. Elijah goes out trying to convince him. So I am left alone with the witches. If I were not pregnant I would be able to take down these witches. I wait till Elijah comes back, declaring that he is taking me home to their mansion.

I know Nick is only going along with the plan not because he fears for the baby's safety, but because he wants to be king, and he wants power. This child will give him more power, and after all, every king needs an heir. _only if he knew who i was. but even then would he still love me. the necklace... _

Elijah quite unexpectedly asks me what I feel about being a mother. I wasn't ready for this question. I feel happy im going to be a mother a thing that I thought could not happen but I remember that I am Haley now so then I tell him how i was abandoned when i was born, and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a werewolf. I tell him that I don't really know how to feel about being a mother because i never really had one.

**A/N- Ok so this was just a fill in chapter with nothing much happening. I want a stable base that's why I'm sticking to the show but thing start to change in the next chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter III

To say the mansion was incredible was an understatement. Never in my life had I seen grass so green or a house as tall. A thigh high, stone fence surrounded the perimeter of the house where it ended, there was a small gate. Once we'd walked through the gate, I could see more of the extravagant house. A small pond wrapped around a weeping willow, which branches dipped lightly into the water's surface. Flowers covered the grass and several vines and rose bushes lined the house's exterior. I loved it! I had never stayed in a place for so long that I could buy it. This mansion was even better than the one the Michelson's had in Mystic Falls.

It had been 2 months since I had moved in to the mansion. My room was as great as the rest of the mansion. The cupboard was filled with clothes of different colours and materials with a fair share of black leather jackets, black heels and skinny jeans. They were the perfect size though some were bigger for when I got bigger. Nick. He was the only one who could have got me all this. he always knew my size when we were humans. I was getting bigger now and eating more now as well. Elijah was good company and Nick didn't bother me- he hardly ever talked to me. Sophie came round at times to give me a check up on the baby. Nick was still trying to get himself into Marcel's inner circle.

Today as I walked down the stairs I heard Elijahs usual 'good morning' but my witchy powers told me that today was going to be different. To add to my suspicion Nick was actually home. He was hardly ever at home. He normally chose to spend all of his time at Sophie's bar. Before I got to the bottom stair the door lunged open. Standing there was a girl about a year younger than me with beautiful blonde hair-Rebekah! The female Michelson sibling also my sister in law. I was going to give her a hug when I remembered that she didn't know who I was.

"Who the hell are you?" I said trying to act in character.

"You must be the maid; my bags are in the car. get them will you."

"No not the maid."

"Right you're that werewolf Klaus knocked up, I was expecting to see some supernatural miracle baby bump guess you're not showing yet. Its Hayley isn't it?"

"You've got your brothers manners"

"And his temper too, so watch it"

"Klaus get out here and tell me what going on you narcissistic backstabbing wanker." I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"Enough with all the shouting" Klaus says as he comes into the living room followed by Elijah. "ahh sister what an entirely unwelcomed surprise."

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Now tell me what going on right this minute."

"Calm Rebekah. Let me explain." I couldn't be bothered to listen to the story so I decided to go back upstairs without my breakfast. Oh well. That's when I saw the trapdoor. It was to the left of the door and right of the bathroom. I had nothing better to do so I decided to see what was down there.

The coffins. Klaus kept his coffins on standby for when his siblings disappointed him! How could he? What type of brother was he? He had changed so much. I walked past each coffin. The name of the michaelson sibling ontop of each. Elijah, Rebekah….Kol.

Kol… I had almost forgotton about him during my stay ith his brothers. But know he came back to me. His coffin lay there but not him. He was dead…. Fury rushed through me. Anger- not just at Klaus for having the guts to dagger Kol, i could never stay angry at my husband, but at me for forgetting Kol and at him for him breaking his promise… _Always and forever_ he had promised never to leave me but he had. He had gone and let himself be killed by a stupid doppelganger vampire. She was hardly 18 but she had had the nerve to kill him, stake him… I would get revenge… soon.

But right now I needed air. After being cooped up in this house for 2 months I was getting unruly for the woods. It's where I belonged. I was a hunter and what is a hunter without their place of domination- the woods. I climbed up the stairs and into my room. Put on my leather jacket then hurried out the door being careful not to make a sound. I remembered my first kill as a hunter. Kol had taught me and I was now ready to kill. I remember his voice.

_Go on you can do it. _And with that in my mind I had done it- I had killed a deer. I remember the look of pride on Kol's face. We brought the deer home and it was enough for both families for a good two weeks.

Then I remembered Klaus. Klaus. He had seen Kol die and had done nothing . I didn't want to be near him anymore. As I strolled along beside the trees I saw the plant I had been looking for. The wolfs bane plant. I picked a couple of roots tucked them into my jacket pocket and headed out into the city. I sat on a bench and took out a root of wolfs bane.

Do it. I told myself. One upset tummy and all this would be over. But I couldn't… this baby was a miracle. It was a thing I would not get back…ever. As I place the root back into my pocket and begin making my way back I find myself surrounded by vampires they lung at me. I could easily kill a couple of 100 year old newbie vamps and am about to when Rebekah turns up and kills them one by one.

"Now that's not the way to treat a pregnant lady is it?" She asks the dead bodies. I give her a smile before we head home.

Just as I enter the living room I feel myself pinned against the wall, defenceless. Im being strangled by Klaus.

"How dare you leave this house with ought my permission. Did I not warn you?" the truth is no he didn't warn me he had hardly talked to me. "why an earth were you in the bloody French quarter in the first place Hayley?"I had had enough of him. Treating me like a piece in his games. i was his wife for hells sake. but he didn know that.

"you want to know what I was doing?"I was getting warning looks from both Elijah and Rebekah but didn't care. "I WAS GETTING POISON TO KILL MY GO DAMN BABY!" I shouted. I didn't mean 'god-damn baby' but it just came out.

His grip on my neck was getting stronger and I am about to use my witchy powers to make him let go of me when Elijah pulls him of off me. I run up the stairs letting him deal with his brother. I begin crying as soon as my head touches the pillow. Crying… I hadn't cried since my brother's death a 1000 years ago. Kol had taught me that it was a sign of weakness. But now I just let all of it out. I was crying because Kol was dead, crying because I didn't know what I had got myself into and crying because I pitied the life of my child when he or she was born to such a pathetic excuse of a man they would have for a father. he had changed so much that i hardly recognized him to be my husband.

But then a thought popped up in my head he was angry because I had wanted to get rid of our baby… meaning that he didn't want to lose our child…he cared. With that thought in my mind I fell asleep.

The next morning I could feel his presence in my room-Nick. He headed to my jacket and picked up the roots of wolfs bane and smelt it confirming that it was what he though it was.

"I didn't use it"

"Your awake"

"Barely sleep all night- this house is like freaking swamp sauna" I lied, temperature didn't affect me.

"What stopped you?" I knew what he was talking about. "you would've been free of all of this… of me" _oh nick! were bind by the spirits remember. i could never be rid of you and i never would want it!_ but he didnt know that.

"Yeah well when I was fighting of those vampires I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up and my adoptive parents kicked me out. All I know is push came to shove and I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it."

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike you and I- were both cast offs who have learnt to fight when were backed into a corner"

"Well were backed into a corner now"

"Ah that we are…it's time to fight little wolf"

"This whole thing with marcel, the deal you have with the witches -take him down, take what's his Rebekah told me that you loved each other like family what happened?" I said not expecting an answer but still curious.

"I made marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a 100 years ago, we believed marcel was killed. we each mourned him…in our own way." Yours was probably killing a load of innocent humans, I thought to myself. "Yet when I returned not only had he survived, instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one he made a choice- to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That M he stamps everywhere is not for marcel it's for Michaelson. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it. Then it's exactly what I'll do." I nodded, understanding. "I'll have someone see to the air conditioning." He then struts out.

This man was so complicated to understand…completely the opposite of Kol- Kol was simple and easy going. .. this man was completely the opposite of Nick. but then i remembered that they were the same person. I was going to figure him out…one way or another... and i was going to find my husband.

**A/N- Ok so still following the show a bit but hopefully you will see changes soon. I didn't want to dagger Elijah and I didn't want Hayley to find the daggers for a reason. I am a Klayley fan but I don't like to rush things so you're going to have to wait for that. **


	4. Chapter IV

"Wake up sleepy head!" I had fallen asleep again after Nick had left. "You have 10 minutes to get dressed. We're going shopping!" I open my eyes just as Rebekah speeds off.

Shopping? I wasn't really into that kind of thing but at least id be able to go out. I put on my red tank top and black skinny jeans and leather jacket before doing my teeth and heading downstairs to have breakfast.

I sat in the front passenger seat as Rebekah drove her red Ferrari sports car to where ever we were going to go shopping. French Quarter. After a couple of hours of shopping Rebekah and I are holding at least 4 bags filled with clothing on each hand. They were loaded with cash. I didn't know why they didn't just compel the people to give them stuff but I didn't bother asking.

"Rebekah I know you don't eat but would it be that hard for us to stop at a bar to eat my delayed lunch." 30 minutes later we were in Sophie's bar.

"Hayley what are you doing here? Is the baby all right?" she really had grown attached to my baby. Even though she had threatened to kill it a couple of months ago.

"The baby is fine Sophs. I stopped by for some lunch. Can I get some of your special gumbo?"

"Sure! Coming right up! Ill leave you in the company of my friend Cami." I nodded and turned to see a blond bartender.

"Hey!"

"Hi Camille?" I said looking at her name tag.

"oh please don't it sounds like a name a grandma would have. And its not French before you say anything. Just call me Cami." I chuckle. She's friendly and within 5 minutes my gumbos ready and me and Cami are somewhat friends. Apparently she studying phycology at college.

Sophie, Rebekah, Cami I guess I could consider all three of them as friends. I've been travelling for so long never stay at one place for too long that ive never really had any proper friends…other than Kol. But he's dead now… and there was Tyler but I betrayed him.

I cant seem to find Rebekah. She submerged into the crowd as soon as we got into the bar. Then I spot her talking to a guy at the end of the bar. Cami sees where Im looking to and says, "that's Marcel and his gang. The girl you walked in with, who im assuming is your friend is his girlfriend." I give her puzzled look.

"you didn't know did you?" I shake my head. Marcel? If Klaus found about this, Rebekah was sure to be daggered… I continued to eat my gumbo and speak with Cami. Sophie joined us in a couple of minutes. After about an hour, Rebekah came over.

"sorry, to interfere in your conversation, but Hayley we should really get going." I gave her a nod and waved sophie and cami goodbye.

On the way back home I tried not to worry myself but couldn't.

"so bekah nice boyfriend you've got there." A wave of shock passes through her but she stays calm.

"oh what? Him? He's not my boyfriend."

"bekah I know he's your boyfriend and I also know he's Marcel. Klaus doesn't know does he?" I ask, already knowing what the answer stops trying to pretend and faces me.

"Hayley you've got to promise not to tell nick. Please. If he knew it would just be back in my coffin with a dagger inside my heart."

"Then why are you doing it? Knowing you that there are consequences." I ask her, truly not understanding.

"because I love him." She says simply. Im dumbfounded- I hadn't expected this. Id never been in love so I didn't know if it were a worthy enough answer. But I guess it was.

" I won't tell klaus but you have to promise youll be carefull around marcel when your brothers nearby. I don't want to see you in a coffin either." She nods and gives me a smile.

"so are we officially besties now?" I give her a chuckle and nod.

What had I got myself into? If nick ever found out about Marcel and Rebekah and knew that I had known about him but hadn't told him he was sure to get angry at me. But at that moment it seemed like the right thing to do.

**A/N-Ok so that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it. The next chapter is when you find out what the gender of the baby is… Review!**


	5. Chapter V

**Thankyou to Guest, Klauslovingheart, Maiya, Litzy, heartripped, Anne and klayleylover1 for the reviews! Keep them coming they are very motivational! Please do ask questions if you want to know something. I'll try and answer them in the A/N. I forgot to do the disclaimer last time so…**

**I do not own The Originals or their plotlines if I did… KOL WOULD NOT BE DEAD.**

**And onto the chapter…**

I was curious… Sabine had said my baby was a girl using sometime of voodoo trick. As she had also had a vision and says, 'Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam' which means "The child is evil, It will destroy us all", in Latin. After living 1000 years living you tend to learn many languages, Latin being a common one.

My baby growing inside my stomach was just a baby. It was innocent. Yet Sabine had taken the message seriously and had told the elder witch Agnes about the vision. So now crazy witch bitch Agnes had attempted to murder me and my unborn child!

Now normally this wouldn't have gotten to me… but it had. Three days ago I had gotten out of bed, gone to get breakfast as usual and been cut by a knife whilst cutting up some fruits. The cut had caused blood and I wasn't fazed by it-it would heal by itself being immortal and all. But minutes had gone by and the cut hadn't healed.

That's when I realized -I was alive! How was that even possible? I mean sure I had a beating heart and all but I never grew older. But now I was. It was the pregnancy… I was sure of it. I needed to be able to grow to have my child. Why hadn't I thought of this? So nature had basically stripped me of my immortality until I had the child. I let out a groan. I felt so vulnerable, even though I was a hybrid, my werewolf side had been on slumber because of the pregnancy and now pretty much anything that could kill a human could kill me. infact the only difference between me and Sophie or Sabine was the fact that I was an original witch whilst they were just normal witches. This baby better be worth it, I thought to myself. 'how hard can it be to stay alive for another 5 months?' I asked myself.

Very hard, was the answer.

* * *

_2 days ago_

I'm sitting on the couch, flipping through a book as I talk to Agnes; at the table, Rebekah is sitting and typing on her laptop.

"I told you Agnes, I feel great!" I say. As Agnes pesters me on how the baby is doing.

"You are overdue for a check-up." She argues. I shake my head.

"What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch—nothing to see here!"

"A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." Rebekah states from on the table. I shoot her a glare. Seriously? I didn't need a check-up, Sophie had been checking on my baby and my witch senses would pick up if there was anything wrong with my child.

"I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it." I think for a moment and then roll my eyes defeated.

"Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is."

_9 hours later…_

It's dark, and Agnes drives me up to the obstetrician in the Bayou in her car. i can hear owls hooting in the woods.

"This is the doctor's office?" I ask looking at the small building.

Agnes smiles and says "Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!"

I nervously exit the car and walk towards the clinic where I meet dr paige. Shes probably in her late 20s and has wavy blond hair.

Dr. Paige is gives me an ultrasound, and i can hear the fetal heartbeat."Your baby's heart rate is perfect." She smiles and says.

I smile in return and say "I knew it. She's a tough one, like her mom."

The doctor chuckles and hands me a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of my abdomen, which i do. As i sits up, Dr. Paige notices my crescent-moon shaped birthmark on my shoulder.

"That's a unique birthmark."

I wave the statement off- the descendants of my father's werewolf pack all have the birthmark. In my 1000 years of living I haven't seen a single one though. Im assuming they all live in the outskirts of New Orleans in the bayou. I put on my sweater and ask "We're pretty much done here, right?"

Just then I get a text from Rebekah, which reads "Where are you?"

"Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it." The doctor says and walks away, to where Agnes is waiting in the next room. I text"Bayou clinic with doctor" to Rebekah. Suddenly, a wolf howls loudly, startling me. I get up to look out the window and see a car's headlights approaching, which makes me suspicious and anxious. Dr. Paige returns with my medication.

"Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills." I say. My witchy seses have kicked in and it's as if I know something bad's about to happen.

"Heh, neither am I, truth be told." The doctor replies nervously.

General POV

Dr. Paige sets the medicine cup on the table and starts preparing something. A group of intimidating-looking men walk into the clinic and whisper something unintelligible to Agnes. Hayley turns around to see Dr. Paige preparing a syringe, and the doctor lunges at Hayley to inject her with it. Hayley grabs her arm and pushes it away from her, headbutts the doctor to disorient her, and then stabs the syringe into the doctor's neck. When the men in the lobby see what happened, they run toward the door, but Hayley manages to shut and lock it before they can enter. One of the men rattles the doorknob as Hayley struggles to open the window to escape. When they finally get in, Hayley has already escaped and began running away.

Hayley's POV

What happened to witches sticking together? I ask myself as I run through the bayou. In this pregnant form I can't run far or fast though.

General POV

The men who raided the clinic are still looking for Hayley, and they pass her, not seeing that she's hiding behind a tree. She runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut and knocks him to the ground. She jumps and kicks the second man down as well, and snaps his neck. A third man tries to attack her, but she grabs a knife from his hands and cuts his neck with it as she spins in the air. When a fourth attacks her, she grabs his shotgun, and knocks him to the ground, and possibly kills him as she kicks him and beats him in the head with the butt of the shotgun. Hayley crouches on the ground, and her eyes flash werewolf-gold as she looks for any more threats. A large, burly man descends upon her, but before Hayley can react, his neck is snapped from behind by Rebekah, who has just arrived.

Hayley's POV 

'That was a good workout!' I think to myself. But I was lucky Rebekah had come when she had otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hold them off much longer without using my witch powers. But I hadn't used them because from what Elijah and Rebekah have told me Marcel would've found out if I did.

"Have to say, I'm impressed."

"How did you find me?"

"Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?"

"Witches, warlocks, whatever."

Rebekah notices more men with flashlights in the distance and shouts "There're more of them. Run!"

I reluctantly heed her warning and run.

"If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into..." I hear her mutter and turn to see Rebekah shot in the heart with two arrows, which temporarily neutralizes her and she falls to the ground.

"Rebekah!" I shout just as I am shot in the shoulder with an arrow. I pray that the arrow isn't coated with a layer of wolfs bane as the darkness overtakes me.

General POV

_2 hours later_

Rebekah is walking around, looking for clues as to where Hayley could be. She sees the doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe. Suddenly, Klaus appears.

"Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?" she exclaims.

"Who took her, Rebekah?" Klaus asks as calmly as he can.

"What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?"

"I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then-" She is cut off by wolves howling in the distance. Klaus looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is."

Klaus follows her outside, speechless. When they exit the building, they see Hayley stumbling toward them, her clothes tattered and dirty. She looks dazed and exhausted. The two run toward her.

"Hayley! What happened? Tell me what happened." He asks worry etched on his face.

"I can't remember." She replies dazed. Klaus examines Hayley for wounds and finds there are none.

" You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you." He says shocked.

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?"

"No, not that fast." He states.

Rebekah runs over to Hayley and wraps an arm around her protectively.

" Leave her alone!" she takes Hayley and they both sit on the front of the clinic. She thinks for a moment before saying "It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound." Klaus turns and stares at her incredulously "Your own child healed you." Klaus smiles at the thought. "How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!"

"I think it was the wolves. I think they're trying to protect me." Hayley states.

Klaus angrily points to Hayley "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux–"

"It wasn't Sophie–" Rebekah states.

"It was Agnes." Hayley agrees.

"Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!"

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah argues.

"Elijah? Did you find him?" Hayley asks.

"He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you."

"Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days." Hayley asks smiling.

She stands up, and Klaus nods with a smile. When she goes to walk, she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her and picks her up.

"Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you." He says soothingly. Rebekah and Klaus walk toward their car, Hayley still in Klaus' arms.

Hayley's POV

I struggled against his hold. I didn't want to depend on me but his grip was strong and reassuring. I saw the way he looked at me when I was talking about Elijah- jealous. But why would he be jealous? i mean he didn't remember me. I didn't know and at the moment I was too tired to worry myself about it so I let the darkness consume me and I fell asleep in Nick's arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I decided to make up for it by posting a longer chapter today. Please review if you can! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter more Klayley interactions…**


	6. Chapter VI

**OK so here is chapter 6 for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- i don't own TO or TVD just my plot lines. If i did then Kol would not be dead!**

After the near death experience I was shaken could have died. Just like that, after a 1000 year of living I could have died just because of some stupid prophecy involving my child. Those bitches were crazy If they thought I was going to go down without fighting. I had left my defences down. I had felt protected. I had let myself be weak but now I was on full alert.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I tripped on the last three steps and nearly fell when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, making sure I didn't fall. I turned to find myself looking at a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. Klaus.

"You should be careful love, falling down the stairs isn't going to help either you or our baby." He stated. I smiled. "What is it?"

"You actually said 'our baby'." He nodded realizing.

"And that I did little wolf. He's already growing on me."

"He?" I questioned giving him a puzzled look. "What makes you think it's a he?"

"Just a feeling…"

"I think it's a she." I stated.

"Well whatever the gender of the baby I care for his or her safety so I'm going to have to ask you to come with me to the bar."

I gave him a curious look. He was going to let me go outside and to the bar?

"I figured your safest with me." He said reading my mind.

I nodded understanding. Then climbed back up the stairs making sure I didn't trip this time. When I got inside my room I pulled on a dark green tank top and black skinny jeans with my black leather jacket.

I also put on the necklace which had kol's daylight ring attached to it. It was the last thing I had of his. After he had died, I had gone to find his body after finding out that he wasn't going to be buried properly by anyone. So I had done it. I remember that day it was rainy, foggy and cold but I didn't care. I was going to give Kol a proper burial and mourn over him then I was going to get drunk and head to his brother's house to cause havoc. After all he was the one who had watched Kol be killed.

That day was the day we ended up in bed together. Amazing what a bottle of scotch could lead to. I thought to myself as I climbed back down the stairs at which Nick was there ready to leave. He took me buy the hand and led me to his black range rover. I so wanted a car. .. I missed my old jaguar. It alowd me to have some sort of freedom.

On our way to the bar I saw a car retailer. At the front there was a black Maserati granturismo convertible. 'Damn!' I thought. Now that was a proper car… I looked at it in yearning. I wasn't usually a type of person who asked for things but the black Maserati at the front of the retail park was so desirable. If I was on my own I would've so compelled the owner to give me it but seeing as I was pregnant compulsion wasn't exactly something I could use.

"Klaus.."

"Yes little wolf"

"I need a car"

"What? You're asking me for a car so you can runaway little wolf?"

I rolled my eyes at him then walked back towards his car- he could be such a dick at times. " Wait Hayley" he turned me so I was facing him. I gave him a hopeful glance. "I guess it might come in handy in certain situations…" he said thinking about it. Before he could change his mind I pulled him to the car retail park. 10 minutes later we were back on the road to the bar. Klaus had compelled the car owner to drive the Ferrari to our house and give the keys to Elijah.

When we got into the bar I saw Sophie and Cami and immediately headed towards that them but was stopped by Nick's arm wrapped firmly around my waist. He obviously was very serious about the whole protection thing. I guess he was right to be the bar was a hotspot for vampires and their king. And right on cue I heard a voice behind us.

"Klaus my friend it's good to see you again." I turned to see the handsome figure of Marcel again. A flash of him and Rebekah kissing filled my head but I wasn't going to tell Klaus about that any time soon.

"Marcel! It good to see you too mate!" Marcels gaze wondered over to me then.

"Klaus please do introduce us to your lady friend here." Within seconds I found myself pinned against the wall gasping for air. Marcel was strangling me. I could use my witch senses but I was too panicked to do anything at the moment. This wasn't good for the baby. I was about to use magic to rip him off me but suddenly marcel was ripped of me and thrown across the grill- Klaus had bet me to it. But being the king of new Orleans and all marcels inner circle gathered around us. Shooting us death glares. I shuffled nearer to Klaus.

"Hayley are you alright? is the baby alright?" he aked looking at me with clear signs of worry etched across his face. I was still struggling to breathe and I started coughing. I was by far not alright. I had just been choked be a 500 year old vampire and I was as weak as a human. I was reaching four months for god sake! I gave him a nod though- I didn't want him to feel guilty about.

I had done it again -I had left my defences down. I had felt protected by Klaus.

"Well well well what have we here? The werewolf is also carrying a little pup. It's a shame it won't come out alive." marcel said as he lunged at me again. I held onto klaus's arm ready to make marcel fly out of the bar but this time marcel didn't even get as close to even touch me.

"Listen here marcel. Hayley's with me. I don't care about your stupid rule against werewolves. If you go as far as harm a hair on her head, you will discover a fate worse than death. Klaus said threateningly. I still held onto him. Sophie walked up to us.

"Not in my bar boys. Take your fight somewhere else." Marcel didn't need to be told twice he was out, followed by his day walkers. As soon as he had left Sophie hurried up to me.

"Is the baby alright?" I nodded. "Can you hear its heart beat?" she asked Klaus. He nodded.

"Just slightly weaker."

"That shouldn't happen again. understand? Getting chocked like that isn't an option when you're nearly 5 months pregnant." Jeez she was really becoming a control freak when it came to the safety of my child. _Elijah would like her!_ I though with a chuckle.

For the rest of the day we spent our time in the bar. I talked to Sophie and Cami whilst he drank and made plans of his own. It was just water for me. At around 6pm Klaus decided that we should have a walk around town.

"You sure about that?" I mean I don't think marcel or one of his vamps are going to be exactly happy seeing me walk around town.

"Sure. You're going to be with me aren't you?" '_Well I was with you when I got choked_' I couldn't help but think.

"so what are you gonna show me?" I said brushing of that thought. He smiled wrapping an arm around me. Earlier when he told marcel that I was with him.. what did that mean? Was it just as a friend or something else? _Stop being so stupid, he's Klaus_

So that's exactly what we did. We walked around town till it got dark. The art, music and culture were fabulous. I loved the music especially. I was overjoyed when we got to a place where they were having a festival with live concerts. We stayed at the concert for a good part of an hour. Somewhere in the middle I saw Klaus staring at me in awe. I gave him a curious look.

"You enjoy music?" He asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you like music?"

"Well why do you like art?" I asked. Remembering all the paintings I had seen around the mansion. He even had an art studio. I also remembered the night when he showed me some of his paintings.

"It helps with control- when I'm angry or sad." He said. I nodded understanding. It was the same reason I liked music.

"It's the same with me." I replied truthfully. "It helps control mostly when I'm hurt or alone." I didn't see any point in lying with him. He looked at me curious as if he were studying me.

"We're more alike than you think little wolf."

With that we walked back to the bar. It was filled to the brim with night walkers and marcel himself was performing. He was a pretty good singer. Then as we found ourselves seats in the corner, Thierry one of his vamps started playing the trumpet. I smiled- now that was good music. I looked in awe. I could play literally any instrument. What could I say I had had a 1000 years to myself. More than enough time to practise different instruments. My favourite the piano. I wasn't a bad singer either. I even did concerts and things.

"You can't compel someone to play like that." I murmured, mostly to myself.

"Know you cant." Nick agreed. Nick sounded so much more like the nice guy I could see developing than Klaus the abomination Esther had made. "You play?" he asked.

I couldn't exactly say that I knew how to play pretty much any instrument in the world from the Scottish bagpipes to the Indian violin. "Ya the piano." It was my favourite and first thing that came into my head.

He nodded. You should play for me some day. There's the grand piano in the living room. If you wanted we could move it up into your room." I nodded liking the sound of that.

Then I asked the question that I had been burning to ask, "What made you care?" He looked at me to elaborate "why did you start caring for the baby?"

"_Kill her and the baby! What do I care?"_

…

It had been over a month ago but it still hurt me. I remembered how I had cried myself to sleep that night, knowing that he didn't care. I wasn't shocked by the fact that he didn't care about me, but I thought that he would at least have some type of feeling towards our unborn baby. But no, he just stomped out leaving me at the hands of the witches.

But now he was showing that he cared. I seriously was dumbfounded by what had changed his mind.

I think he realized what I was talking about because he grasped my hands and said "I would never let anyone hurt you Hayley. I was angry then. It didn't seem possible to me. But now I know it is. I will fight anyone who comes in the way. The truth is I care for the baby growing inside of you."

"And what happens after I give birth to the baby?" _did that just come out of my mouth?_ But I had to know. I had a fairly clear picture of what was going to happen to me after I gave birth though. He was probably already planning my funeral. And as if to prove my point I was faced with a radioactive silence. I nodded understanding how it was now. I was just the incubator of his child after that I was nothing to him, he would have no use for me.

I let all the hate for him overtake me. "You might as well compel me to sit in a chair till the baby is born." I told him and with that I left the bar. I bet the only reason he didn't compel me was because he knew that the compulsion would also affect our child. He didn't even try following me. I think he knew I wanted to be alone.

Alone. So alone. I hated that word but it was the word that is best to describe me. For over 1000 years I've been alone. And I hate it. There has only been one time in my life when I've not felt alone. There was only one person who didn't make me feel alone. Kol. He had been the only one. But now he was dead. _Always and forever_

He had broken our promise.

I walked into the living room and turned on the radio. Music was the only thing I needed right now. _"Words" by Skylar Grey_ starts playing.

_**Always in a rush**_

_**Never stay on the phone long enough**_

_**Why am I so self-important?**_

_**Said I'd see you soon**_

_**But that was, oh, maybe a year ago**_

_**Didn't know time was of the essence**_

If only I had got to him before he was killed…

_**So many questions**_

_**But I'm talking to myself**_

_**I know that you can't hear me any more**_

_**Not anymore**_

_**So much to tell you**_

_**And most of all goodbye**_

_**But I know that you can't hear me any more**_

I didn't even get to say goodbye. He had dyed not even knowing I existed…

_**It's so loud inside my head**_

_**With words that I should have said**_

_**And as I drown in my regrets**_

_**I can't take back the words I never said**_

_**I never said**_

_**I can't take back the words I never said**_

Regretting. What if I had persuaded him to come to New Orleans? He wouldn't be dead.

_**Always talking shit**_

_**Took your advice and did the opposite**_

_**Just being young and stupid**_

_**I haven't been all that you could've hoped for**_

_**But if you'd held on a little longer**_

_**You'd have had more reasons to be proud**_

He told me to live my life fully. Yes I had been running from his dick of a father but I had made friends, partyed hard and had had fun. But yet he didn't get that he spent nearly all his life in a coffin with a dagger in his heart…

Klaus walked in as I let the tears start to fall.

_**So many questions**_

_**But I'm talking to myself**_

_**I know that you can't hear me any more**_

_**Not anymore**_

_**So much to tell you**_

_**And most of all goodbye**_

_**But I know that you can't hear me any more**_

_**It's so loud inside my head**_

_**With words that I should have said**_

_**And as I drown in my regrets**_

_**I can't take back the words**_

_**The longer I stand here**_

_**The louder the silence**_

_**I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear**_

_**Your voice when the wind blows**_

_**So I talk to the shadows**_

_**Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know**_

_**It's so loud inside my head**_

_**With words that I should have said**_

_**And as I drown in my regrets**_

_**I can't take back the words I never said**_

_**I never said**_

_**I can't take back the words I never said**_

_**Never said**_

_**I can't take back the words I never said**_

I was lying only to myself if I thought I was going to get over kol. I never would. I was still mourning him. I couldn't pretend otherwise. Klaus sat on the couch next to me.

"You alright?" he asked. i wasn't. Kol's death was eating me up. nd to back that up i had to see my husband every day but he didn't remember who i was. I was breaking, I had to admit it.

"I'm so weak." I said in a whisper. Still the tears were falling.

"Now listen to me Hayley. You are the exact opposite of weak. You're strong little wolf. Trust me when I say this I don't get in bed with just any one." He said. At that we both chuckled. But then the tears returned. We sat there on the couch for a while. Me crying into his chest. He must think I was a crazy delusional freak. He didn't even know why I was crying. But I think the song explained it all. I felt alone.

"you wanna talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head, resting my head against his chest. Eventually the sobs dies down. "You're going to be alright little wolf. And no matter what don't feel that you alone." He had understood. Those were the last words I heard before the darkness consumed me and I fell asleep in his arms. This time I didn't even have to worry about danger. I believed him when he said he would protect me from anything. I forgot about our dispute earlier. What ever happened t me after the baby was born I would face it than.

Right now I just didn't want to be alone.

**Liked it? Ok so buying the car was pretty random but hey a car could come in handy in future situations…. The love for music came up because I wanted to show how similar Hayley/Anna and Klaus actually were. The idea to put the song came in whilst I was writing the chapter and the song came on.**

**Sorry for the long wait by the way, was really busy revising for tests. I hope to update more chapters during the holidays. Please review/ fav/ follow if you have a sec!**

**Thanks to Anne, Guest, Hyley666 and klayleylover1 for reviewing the last chapter! Really appreciated!**


	7. Chapter VII

I was 20 weeks pregnant know and showing. After that night of mourning and self-pitying Nick and I had got so much closer. He took me out on some days to the bar or just to walk or around town and I had earned enough trust from him to have him allow me to have drives around the outer parts of town on my own in my new car. We had actually turned into good friends. We hadn't mentioned our dispute that night about what would happen to me after I gave birth. I had a feeling that the more closer I got to him the further way from death I was getting which was good. i was also starting to see my husband inside him. which i loved.

He hardly kept any of his plans to reclaim his crown back from me. He had been getting more moody lately. Which I didn't like as this meant our strolls around town had been cut. The way I understood it Klaus was getting impatient, it had been 2 months since he had set foot in New Orleans but he was still not closer to gaining marcels trust.

"Coming?" he asked from the door. I nodded. We were going into centre town today to visit some of the older buildings. I could see from his face that he didn't find spending the whole day looking at old abandoned buildings interesting. But I found it fascinating… and had other motives for looking around that part of town.

Klaus being Klaus had daggered Elijah and then had exchanged his brother with marcel thinking that it would gain his trust. What an idiot. He hardly kept any of his plans to reclaim his crown back from me. But this time he had. Even though I should be angry at Klaus for daggering Elijah, I wasn't. I thought back to our intense moment that occurred last week.

1 week ago

It had been two weeks since my mental break down. I had become a very good pregnant _little wolf_ just to keep the big bad idiotic dorky…. Hybrid happy. I did pretty much all the household chores now. Funny how much mess three 1000 year olds could make. But it kept me busy. It was almost like an exchange. I stayed in the house and was a good girl and Klaus would take me out. But staying inside the house is terribly boring so I spend my time either playing the piano, listening to music, messing around in Klaus's art studio or did chores. Klaus had been serious that day and had moved the piano into my room. I remember how I had given him a hug and a peck on the cheek for it- blame my pregnancy hormones for it. He had been quite…shocked by the movement and his cheeks had flushed rosy. He had also let me go inside his art room whenever I wished. I had to say I wasn't a bad painter. One day he had walked in on me in his studio mucking around with paints and listening to music.

"That quite loud listen wolf you can hear the music from inside Sophie's bar." I chucked I paint covered brush at him. He hadn't expected it so it had it him on the chest painting his crisp V-necked blue shirt.

"gotcha!" I said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you love- you're a little paint covered yourself." I looked in the mirror opposite me. I was faced with a girl covered with multi coloured paints all over her- stuck in her hair on her top, skirt arms.

I through another paintbrush at him for pay back but he was expecting it so caught it quite easily. He turned the paintbrush in his hands than pointed it at me. He started walking towards me so I walked back. Then I ran around the bed. I was pretty good for a pregnant wolf but eventually he caught me. He pushed me against the wall but not violently as marcel had but gently. He then pointed the tailed end of the brush at me and painted my nose in red. We both chuckled at that. When the laughing died down I felt his beautiful blue eyes melting into my green ones. Our lips were inches apart. I don't know why but a sudden urge to kiss him struck me. It was so intense. Man there seriously was a hell load of sexual attraction between us. I think he was thinking the same thing when a cough interrupted the moment. I turned to find Elijah standing there with a disapproving look at us.

I thought it was the best time to exit and said "I think I'll have a shower to clean up." Before rushing into my room. What was that?

Now

I still hadn't figured what that was. Still I wasn't going to let the fact that me and Klaus might me heading towards a possible relationship get into the way of finding Elijah. The older parts of town were the only parts of town I hadn't already visited. I had a feeling that it was where Elijah was being kept. It was like I could sense if he was close by. The more time he spent with Davina the worse.

Davina was a 16 year old all-powerful witch. And from what I'd learnt from Klaus she was a possible threat. She was Marcel's not very secret anymore weapon. Apparently she could sense when a witch was doing magic. She would then tell marcel who it was and marcel would kill them. At first I hadn't understood why she would betray her own kind like that but what I'd figured out from our chats in the bar with Sophie, marcel was Davina's saviour so why wouldn't she do what he tells her? Agnes and her crew had tried to kill her when she was 14 because of some prophecy. I so hated these witches and their downright stupid prophesies.

Rebekah had come home one day and said that from her meeting with the young witch, Davina had been powerful enough to wipe her memory. Now that was powerful. But I doubt she would be able to compete with an original witch. There's always a first though.

But she was only 16 and from what I'd heard from Klaus and her meeting she needed to know how to control her magic and that was something I could help her with so here I was looking around old buildings, Klaus had justified that there was pretty much nothing around here that could be of danger had decided to leave me, telling me took come meet him at the bar when I was done looking at 'creepy good for nothing buildings' I just laughed at that.

That's when I felt his presence, Elijah.

"Klaus wait."

He whipped around, "Hayley are you alright is the-" I was starting to get pissed at that question.

"Yes the baby's fine. Could you take me into that church please? I feel scared going in there on my own." I said pointing at the church I had felt the presence from. I gave him an innocent look to which he rolled his eyes and took my hand.

"Seriously Hayls?" that was one of his new nicknames for me. What was so hard about calling me Hayley fully? _Dork!_ At least it was better than 'little wolf' or 'love' which he used to coo any beautiful lady that walked past him. He wasn't going to get anything out of me by using it. I think he had finally figured that part out.

As we walked into the old church, the presence was considerably more obvious. Suddenly I felt myself pressed against the church wall with a hand covering my mouth. I was about to bite the hand when I realized it was Nick's. I looked up to him, he had his finger over his mouth and was obviously trying hard to listen to something. Something I couldn't hear as I had no use of super vamp hearing. Holding my hand, he led me up to the attic. I gave him a puzzled look, but then realized the presence so much stronger and it was from inside the attic. I could now also hear someone inside the attic.

Nick pushed open the attic door, much to my dismay. Did he always act before thinking? It could be anyone inside there. Seconds later Klaus was flung out of the attic and down the stairs. _Wow! Definitely magic._

"Who's there?" asked a innocent looking girl with a startled look. She was no older than 16 I would say… Davina! As if to confirm my prediction made earlier I saw a coffin in the corner of the room, much like the ones Rebekah had showed me the other day. She lifted her hand up ready to blast me away to when she saw my hand on my, still not very showing, baby bump.

"You're pregnant? I'm sorry I didn't realize. What are you doing here? If marcel finds out someones been here he won't like it."

"I don't care what marcel thinks little witch I want-" he didn't finish the sentence as Davina blasted him back down. Jeez! She seriously had some anger management problems.

"Listen Davina, I mean no harm. I just want Elijah back."

"No! He's an original. He can harm Marcel."

"davina I know that you and Marcel are close but from the way I see it, it looks more like he's using you. You obviously don't want to stay here…" I said looking around. "Living in an attic? All by yourself. All alone. You can do so much better. Why are you even staying here?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me then. Why can't you leave?"

"It's the witches they want to kill me. They need to complete the ritual. I'm not safe outside. Marcel's protecting me. Now please leave before one of his friends come to check on me."

I crossed my arms over my chest, my mother nature taking over. "Now you listen to me young lady. If marcel is protecting you like you say he does then why aren't you allowed outside anymore? You need an elder witch to complete the ritual. Yes?" she nodded, not understanding what my point was. "But now Agnes, the last remaining one is dead!" I said exasperated.

She shook her head, disbelieving. "No! She can't be dead. If she was then Marcel would've told me. He would let me out." She was starting to shake now. I put my arm around her. I didn't have long to negotiate with her to get Elijah. Or Nick would wake and start getting angry. And I did not feel like seeing him act like a dick today.

"Listen 'vina, I know it must seem hard for you to accept but it's the truth. Marcel is only keeping you as his secret weapon against the witches. Why are you doing this to your own kind? I know that you need someone to teach you how to control your powers. I could be that person. But that's only if you want me to." I said doing my best to sound persuasive. The truth was that I wanted to teach her.

She nodded her head. "Ok…"

"Katniss." I supplied, I didn't see the risk in telling her my real name. Or trying to hide the fact that I was part witch. She could probably already sense it.

I could hear Nick starting to mumble downstairs. "He's going to start trouble and you can't keep blasting him. I need his brother back. I said pointing at the coffin. She still didn't look convinced though. "And you can come meet me whenever you feel ready to start learning. I trust you know how to find me?" she nodded her head and let me get past her to Elijah.

He looked... Well dead. I pulled out the dagger and put it in my jacket pocket. Nick wasn't going to be getting this back any time soon. He woke almost immediately.

"Hayley!" I nodded than helped him up.

"Come on lets go home. Rebekah's been worried sick about you." He didn't notice Davina standing in the corner and we walked straight past. I waved a goodbye to which she waved back. Nick was just getting up when we reached him. He looked shocked. And raised his eyebrows at me.

"The witch?"

"Let's just say she won't be happy seeing Marcel or reluctant to do as he says." I supplied. He nodded and without another wasted moment we walked out the old creepy haunted church. I didn't plan on coming back here again. Elijah was still weak so he was supported by Klaus for most of the way back to the car. Preventing Klaus from asking further of my meeting with Davina. To me she was just a sixteen year old girl who needed guidance. Guidance which I was going to give her. She was strong but the way she blasted Klaus I knew that she didn't control what happened.

Funny thing is he was caught off guard both times!

* * *

We walked in through the Michaelson mansion door in this order- me, Klaus than Elijah. Just as I'd guessed Rebekah was overjoyed at seeing her brother. She literally jumped over and hugged him. She then gave me a smile I gave her one back. Our friendship was really blossoming now. We were like sisters…Well we were actually sister in law. No!I shouldn't think like that. I walked away from them to the front porch. Looking at the full moon in the night shy, tears were threating to spill over my cheeks. For what reason I didn't fully understand… till he asked.

"Hayley… you alright?" the tears were now spilling over. And I was quitly sobbing now. "What's the matter?"

Still not facing him I let out what I was keeping inside. "It's my birthday today. Every year I spend it alone. Alone with no one. No real family, no friends. And now I've got both within your family walls. And I don't want to lose everything. I don't want to feel loved. When I know quite well both could easily be ripped from me. Love shows weakness. The only reason I have survived is by not showing weakness. Each birthday is like a mini celebration to me, representing one more year I had gotten through everything, another year of survival. It's just sometimes gets tough you know? I'm crying over nothing." I said trying and failing to stop the tears from coming.

Within seconds I felt my body pressed against the wall and his lips on mine. Kissing me. And I kissed back, my hand going through his hair. We eventually pulled apart. My eyes on him. I had a feeling both of the other two original siblings were watching but I didn't care, I kept my eyes on him. Looking for any explanation to what that was. I didn't get any, instead I got.

"Don't you ever say that your alone little wolf. You've got me now and soon you're going to get our bundle of joy as well who'll be supplying an endless amount of unconditional love. You're not going to be alone anymore."

And In that moment I believed him. i believed my husband.

**Ok so…. I just couldn't wait any longer for the first kiss. It may not have been one out of love but oh well; it's something for a start. Please review with any ideas for the story. Much appreciated! Hope to update soon!**

**Thanks to Hayley666, FavFan and kunnieah for reviewing the last chapter. **

**kunnieah, Hayley666 and klayleylover1 who have been keen on Kol's return, you're going to have to wait a couple more chapters for his return…. **


	8. Chapter VIII

The next day I got up and headed downstairs to have breakfast. All three siblings were downstairs Elijah and Klaus reading and Rebekah drinking blood. neither me or Nick spoke of the kiss we shared last night. But why should we? It wasn't as if it was out of love. It was out of pity and loneliness.

"Nicklaus and I are heading out today to take care of some business with Marcel; it seems we are as close as we shall ever be to taking over town. Rebekah, stay at home with Hayley. You are not to go outside today. We will be here later ready to pick you two up." The elder brother said and with that they were both gone.

_Pick us up for what?_ I couldn't help but think. Before I got to ask Rebekah she was already pestering me. "Hayley! What happened yesterday? You two kissed!"

"You just answered your own question Beks"

"You're in love with my wanker of a stupid brother?"

"What no! Of course not." _well yes but no it complicated..._

"All I'm saying is Elijah's a better choice."

"What? What's this gotta do with Elijah?"

"You didn't know did you?" she sighed.

"Knew what?" she was seriously winding me up now.

"The way he looks at you. The way he's so kind with you. He's falling in love with you Hayley, he even confessed to it when you and Klaus were talking. It broke his heart when he saw you two kissing" I was shocked. Elijah was in love with me? Oh man! I didn't know how I felt.

"What do I do now?"

"Do you love Elijah?"

I shook my hand. "He's like a brother to me, I don't think I'll ever feel like he is my lover." this was the truth...

She nodded her head, understanding. "And what about Klaus?" I had to think about this one. All I had ever thought about him was as a good friend. I had never imagined anything more. But the last couple of weeks, I had changed my perspective of him and realized we were far more alike than I'd ever thought. He was changing for the better. And the truth was I was falling for him…Nicklaus Michaelson. Who would've thought? and what ever happend he was still my husband and even if he had changed i still loved him. "Your falling in love with my brother aren't you?" when she got a silence that said it all she continued "Klaus doesn't deserve someone as kind as you Hayley. But ill support you on your decision. As a best friend." _as a sister in law..._

"Thank you Rebekah it means a lot." She nodded.

"And now we better start getting ready!" she said.

"Ready for what?" I asked mildly curious.

She turned to face me with a smile spread across her face. "for you birthday party of course!"

"What?" I was giving her my full attention now. "My birthday party but I only told…"

"Klaus." She finished the sentence for me. "He thought you would like a party. And I completely agreed. It was hard though organizing a party in a matter of hours. But we've got it all sorted. All you need to worry about is getting ready." I nodded digesting it all in.

"I'll have a shower." I said walking to my room. When I got there I noticed a box on top of my bedside-table. On top was a note saying _'From Klaus – Happy Birthday'_ written in his beautiful swirly hand writing. I opened the box to reveal a beautiful black net dress. It was only tight up until my chest so as to conceal the bump. The skirt part of it was in two layers- the first beautiful black material, the second layer a net. The dress was strapless and would go perfect with my black jewellery and heels. Man he seriously had some good fashion sense even as a human it was the same. I showered and met Rebekah in her room with a gown on me.

"So what are we going to get you to where? It should make you look like the princess of the ball."

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about that."

She gave me a curious look and asked "what do you mean have you already picked out your dress?"

Without saying another word I led her to my room. She immediately saw the dress on my bed and went to look at it. "Oh Hayley, this is perfect and so beautiful. Where did you get it?" I showed her the note. "You know what Hayley? I think Klaus for the first time in his stupid idiotic messed up life is actually showing that he cares for someone. He still doesn't deserve you though. Don't let him bribe you into falling in love with him though."

"I won't. So… shall I put it on? See if it fits?"

And so 6 minutes later I had the dress on me and it fit perfectly, every single curve. "Oh… someone has been studying your body well." Rebekah said with a chuckle. I gave her a playful scowl. I put on my black onyx little wing earrings and black strappy studded lace platform stiletto high heels- my most treasured pair. I had been waiting for the day id wear them. They'd seemed too precious to wear on just any random day, but today seemed perfect.

Rebekah was wearing a black dress too and had picked out two black suits for the men. "it looks like we're going to a funeral not a party."

She shrugged, "everyone else is going to where something colourful and I want the Michaelsons to be wearing something similar and yes Hayley before you ask you are a Michaelson and have the band of protection across you." I smiled. "so…" she said looking at my hair. "Up or down?"

"Up" I said without thinking further.

"Bare less neck hey?" Rebekah said with a chuckle.

So she did it in a messy bun for me. I didn't want to wear too much makeup so I put on I bit of dark grey eye shadow on and some eyeliner. My lips were naturally pretty and pink. I looked at myself in the mirror. I must stay I looked stunning and sexy.

"No man's going to be able to keep their eyes of you. It's sure to impress Klaus." I gave her another one of my scowls. And just on queue we heard the doorbell. I waited in my room whilst waiting for them to get ready, listening to the steady heartbeat of my child.

"Hayley were ready to go." I heard Rebekah call. Klaus and Elijah kept their eyes on me as I walked down the stairs. Oh damn who do I walk with? To make my choice easier Rebekah gripped onto Elijah. She really was going to help me with the love mess id got into.

"You look stunning." Nick murmured into my ear. I smile crept onto my face.

"Thanks to your beautiful dress." I whispered back.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you." My smile grew bigger at that. Rebekah and Elijah took her car and Klaus and I took mine. Though he drove.

"So where is this party?"

He just gave me a mischievous grin at that. When we got to our destination I knew automatically where we were.

"This is Mmarcels mansion isn't it?" I asked, looking around in awe. I was stuttering because I was cold. Nick picked up on that gave me his coat.

"Thank you Klaus. But how in the world did you get Marcel to allow you to host a party in his home. And that is being my party. Last time we met, he didn't really like me much. Remember?"

"oh I remember well love. This just proves how much he is beginning to trust me." I had a feeling there was another reason to it as well.

Marcel was Rebekahs boyfriend. He was kind of like the uncle of my baby now as well no matter it being part wolf. And as if to prove my point we were greeted by Marcel in the main hall.

He was smiling. And I liked that. "gee Hayley you look beautiful. No wonder Klaus's been going nut for you." _What?_ Just as he said it Nick's face flushed in embarrassment. "oops he hasn't told you yet has, well ill leave you to it." And with that he was off.

I tried not to concentrate of him for a while or id just start blushing like hell. I looked around. The mansion was at least three times the size of ours. Did I just say _ours?_ And at the front their was a gigantic banner saying _'Happy Birthday' _and a beautiful cake.

The party went awesome. I was soon met up with Bekah and we went around the hall and Klaus went to drink with Marcel. Then we cut the cake and took photos.

"Hayley." I turned to see Klaus.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course." And so we danced to slow song. I had to admit we were pretty good.

"Hayley about the kiss yesterday…" he started. I looked into his eyes still dancing. "I don't want to force you into something you not ready for." I nodded. "But I do want it for us. You're the only one who's made me feel loved without wanting something in return." I nodded still dancing.

"Klaus there's something I need to tell you." Nick waited for me to continue. "Rebekah told me today that Elijah has feelings for me…"

"And do you?"

I shook my head, "no Klaus I don't"

"Well there isn't anything to worry about then." I nodded. "and Hayley." I waited for what he was to say. "I want you to stay with us even after the baby is born…. I mean if that's what you want."

"Oh Klaus!" and without another weird I gave him a kiss. He wasn't expecting it but he responded.

"I take that as a yes then!" we both chuckled at that. Before kissing again.

This kiss unlike the one we shared last night didn't represent pity, sadness or loneliness but joy, happiness and…love. Love for my husband...i smiled down at the necklace he still wore.

**Hope you liked the chapter! if you have a second review with any ideas you have for the future of the story. i think i want to focus more on what their relationship will be like after they are in love, so thats why im not wasting time getting them in love. i hope it isn't too rushed. Klaus taking over soon...**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews kunnieah,klayleylover1 and Hayley666! So motivating!**


	9. Chapter IX

It's the next day, me and Nick plan on going to the garage to find Josh- the newbie vampire who's being compelled by Klaus. As I get ready I can hear vases and alcohol bottles being smashed. I run downstairs. _What the hell is going on?_ I stand by the door way watching the argument take place between the three siblings. It looks like its Bekah and Elijah vs Nick.

"You took Hayley's blood whilst she was sleeping brother! On her birthday!"

"Sophie Deveraux asked for Hayley's blood to test a theory."Klaus nods at him to continue. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. She claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

Klaus looking hurt and angry replies "And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points her finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from her. I saw the way you looked at her yesterday when it was clear Hayley wasn't up for grabs. I expected more from you big brother."

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me?" [does Klaus impersonation] "Every king needs an heir!"

"My big brother, so, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard."

_What is going on? Why is Elijah being like this? Did I really hurt him that much my doing what my heart was telling me to do?_ I felt sorry for Nick at the moment and was about to walk into the room when they continue talking.

"That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah. " looking at his sister. "Judging by the way things are going I think Hayley's the only one who doesn't feel the same way!"

In a more kind tone Elijah starts talking "Brother, if—"

Klaus interrupts him "You've said all that needs to be said, Brother. "He steps back a few steps and holds his arms out in defeat. "I'll play the role I've been given."

He turns to walk away, but vamp-runs over to Elijah and bites him savagely on the neck. I stifle a scream in horror and run over to Nick.

"Seriously Klaus?" I ask as Elijah rushes up to his room using his vamp speed, angry.

He looks at me then replies, "I need him out of the way today. I've waited long enough for Marcel to trust me. I need to take action."

"He doesn't already trust you? I thought that yesterday at the party, when I saw him he was your friend and trusted you…" realization dawned on me. "Marcel would trust you unless someone…" I stopped myself from finishing the sentence.

"Unless someone tells him of our plans." He finished the sentence. He rounded on his younger sibling. " Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?"

"No, should I have?" I felt sorry for her. Her brother vs the man she loved.

"He's been mysteriously silent - avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings."

"If I see him I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you."

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony, victim of my bastard-brother's-bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain. Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!"

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth."

Rebekah smirks as she tries to walk out the door but is stopped by Klaus. " Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger."

"There is something fundamentally wrong with you." And with that she stomps out of the room.

He turns to look at me. "Why am I always the Big Bad Hayley? Why does no one else trust me?"

I don't answer the question instead I say, "come on lets go talk to young Josh."

Klaus and I enter the garage as Josh is looking at a car, suddenly realising that Klaus is standing behind him.

"God, man! I'll never get used to that. Why do I get the feeling you studied theater?" I chuckle.

"All the world's a stage, young Joshua. And it just so happens I have the role of a lifetime for you." I look at Klaus curiously.

"Right, so, not doubting your mad vampire skills of destruction or anything, but Marcel's on red alert. Surrounded by, like, an army. You're totally boned. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I overheard him arguing with Diego. Apparently he's clearing out the compound tonight for a date or something. That's where Marcel will be."

"When I run New Orleans, there will be a permanent daylight ring in it for you, Joshua. For services rendered on to your true king."

"Cool."

"But if you ever betray me, I will make sure you spend the rest of your eternal life in exquisite agony, wishing for a merciful death."

Klaus pats Josh on his shoulder and walks back to our car. I look at Josh and say, "I like you Josh, if you are lying to him though. I'd consider starting to run just about now." He gives me a shaken look as I walk back to the car where Nick is waiting. "so what now?" do you believe Josh?"

"whether hes lying or not were going tonight, I've been waiting too long.i want you to have a peaceful couple of months before the baby is born." I give him a smile. He really was changing for the better. Well… to me at least.

At home I walk into the living room where Klaus is talking, drinking from a glass of whiskey and Cami is writing his words down with a typewriter.

"They have all forsaken me. My siblings are as deceitful in disease just as my parents ever were. Accusing me of using my baby for my own gain, trusting others before their own blood." He says.

"Would a laptop kill you?" Cami asks. I chuckle, making my presence known but they continue their argument.

"That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway."

"I see the resemblance. Booze and random acts of violence." I chuckle again. _Geez!_ I admired her courage. She would be perfect for Kol. I smile at the thought.

"Elijah and Rebekah have cut to the quick with their vicious lies about me. And all I've done is tried to win this battle of wills over Marcel's control of the quarter in order to reclaim our home. Type, please!"

"What's the point? You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you. Elijah's out to get you. Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall? I doubt you trust your own reflection."

"You know if the daggers weren't missing I would put one in each of their hearts. Rid myself of the burden of my siblings for a couple of centuries."

"Look at you! Repeating the same destructive cycles over and over again. You are the architect of your own unhappiness."

"I don't remember asking for your advice."

"Oh, really? So of all the people in New Orleans you choose someone with a masters in psychology to record your lifestory. You're over a thousand years old. Pretty damn sure you know how to type. The truth is: You compelled me to come here because you have no one else to talk to, and you want to be understood. Then you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave your presence because you are too scared to trust."

"I'm scared of nothing."

Klaus picks up a piece of paper with some signs on it. "What is this?"

"It's an ancient mystical plot I'm using to destroy you. Relax, it's a tattoo design. "

"You're on your own time. "

"This is my time. You steal it from me!"

Cami picks up her things and leaves Klaus. I shoot her an apologetic glance and then lead her to the front door. "I'm sorry Cami," I say.

"it's not your fault your boyfriend can be such a dick at times. We both chuckle at that.

"I'll see you around Cami." She nods and then leaves.

* * *

"Ready?" Nick asks from the doorway.

"Ready as ever plus I'm only going to be watching. I'll be perfectly safe." I say, caressing his check. It had taken some good persuasion for him to allow me to come with him. he nods and we walk to the car. I notice that Rebekah isn't here. A sense of dread flows through me. I'm 75% sure that it's a betrayal but I can't judge her. I just hope she won't get hurt.

10 minutes later

Were there. Just to make sure I won't get out of the car he locks the door. I stick my tongue out at him playfully, he just chuckles. At least I have a clear view of the backyard from here. But still hidden. It's not much I could do either against however many vampires Mmarcel has in his army in my pregnant form.

Nick enters Marcel's Yard. But there's only Marcel there. _What?_

"Klaus."

"You've been avoiding my calls."

"Little pissed off lately." Marcel says as he shows the one of the daggers. _How in the name did he get that?_

"Apologies for my behaviour can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back."

"Sorry, can't do that."

He stretches out a hand with the dagger in it towards Klaus. Rebekah appears and takes the dagger. _Damn this was like a freaking football game and I did not know who was to take the first goal._

"What is this?"

"Apologies for your behaviour? You don't apologize, Nick. You just act. I've had enough. We have had enough."_ So she had chosen Marcel over Klaus._

"Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?"

"Great."

_What were they planning on doing? They couldn't use the dagger against Klaus. It didn't work on him._

Marcel whistles and some vampires appear. _I smirk this wasn't enough to get Klaus down. But Marcel and Bekah weren't that stupid… were they? They had something else on mind for Klaus. I _ tried getting out but the damn car was locked. I could use magic to unlock the car but what then. I decided to sit and watch.

"So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this…" he points at the vampires "your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this poultry excuse for a takedown. Do you think you can subdue me - with this!?" he had a smirk on his face, amused.

"No. But I think I can with this." Marcel says he then whistles again and more vampires appear. _Damn! Why hadn't we thought of this? Marcels trap was at night so it wasn't just his day walkers that made up his army but his nightwalker too!_

Klaus stands in the middle of Marcel's vampires. There are literally hundreds of them. My hope is gradually slipping away- maybe not even the original hybrid could destroy this army. _If I did get out I could help him and that way I was sure that with both of us we could fight them._ But I was sat firm on the seat. _I'm not a vampire now and my wolf part has been pushed to the back because of the pregnancy, I don't have the speed or physical strength. One hit from one of those vampires could kill me._

But Klaus wasn't giving up, "Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend…" He stretches out a hand with a coin in it. "Whoever picks up... this coin... gets to live…" He drops the coin. "Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

Marcel is quick to say, "Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours."

No one moves, except Klaus who is slightly astonished that no one picks up the coin. Marcel looks at him, proud of the loyalty his minions show.

"Take him." Marcel orders.

Some vampires try to take down Klaus, but he kills them easily. Klaus stretches out both hands. Some vampires try to chain him, but he is still stronger than all his attackers. They finally manage to take him down and chain him. It's so bloody now. And their hurting him, slacking him, chaining him. My eyes gleam with tears as I let out a painful scream. Every hit he's getting I'm getting too. I get out of the car using my magic. I'm crying now and tears are covering my face. Everyone turns to see me now. _The bind with the spirits.. the freakin' bind! esther must be using it against us on the other side. stupid stupid stupid esther!_

"Hayley!" Rebekah shouts trying to get to me but Marcel stops her. "Marcel she's linked to him physically whatever he feels she feels, I don't know how but it could kill their child." I can see realization dawning on Marcel but he isn't about to change his mind for her. _So much for an epic romance!_ I'm bleeding now. My baby! Oh my dear baby! im not going to lose another child! i want to use magic to stop the pain but I can't muster enough strength. I look into Klaus's eyes and I can see he is in pain not just physically but because he sees me in pain and it gives him some sort of surge of power as he raises his head again, his golden hybrid eyes can be seen. He is growling deeply. Rebekah is paralysed by disbelief. Klaus rises again and continues killing vampires with a new leash of anger. It was as if he was showing them that _no one touches her and makes it out alive._ I was still bleeding though, there was a pool of blood forming around me but no one seemed to care or notice. If I lost much more blood I was sure to either lose my baby or die. I wanted to scream for Klaus but I was too weak.

"Marcel! Come and finish this!"

Marcel is about to run at Klaus, but Rebekah holds him back.

"No! Take the coin!"

"What?"

"He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin!"

"Enough!"

The room falls absolutely silent. Marcel takes the coin.

"Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me." Klaus says smiling. _Hello Klaus! Dying here! _

Marcel throws away the coin in Klaus' direction.

"There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours."

My husband's smile and the thought that we had won was the last thing I knew before I passed out or was it death?

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM! I really am evil leaving you all on a cliff-hanger. Two chapters in a day, I'm on a roll! I just had to add Hayley's commenting! Sorry if it annoys you… too much!**

**Please review if you have a sec! It will be much appreciated! **


	10. Chapter X

I felt so weak. So much pain. I half opened my eyes, Nick was in the corner of the room drinking and looking out of the window. It was the next afternoon; the sun was just setting that much I could tell before I shut my eyes again. _What had happened? Why wasn't I dead yet?_

Then it dawned on me. The whole time I had thought I would die because I was pregnant- I was wrong. Well wrong and right. When I was pregnant I had been so much more weaker but the moment I died, it didn't kill me it just broke of the pregnancy_. Did that mean I wasn't pregnant anymore? Did I lose my child? _As if to prove that I heard no heartbeat of my child. I had lost my child! Silent tears fell down my cheeks as I knew it was true. Then I let the darkness overtake me again.

I felt no need to be alive anymore. There was no one left for me. I was truly alone once again.

* * *

I felt like I could shove the white oak stake through my heart. I had won the battle against Marcel and I was now the king of New Orleans.

But she had died… she and my child had died. She had lost too much blood but I hadn't realized. It was my entire fault; I hadn't figured out that we had a physical connection. I was too driven by my motives that I hadn't realized her dying.

I had promised her that she would never be alone again but I had failed in that promise. And I knew that night I came home and she talked about loneliness and hurt that someone else had made the same promise and had failed in keeping it. It had been hard for her to accept my promise. And now she lay dead, knowing that she had made the same mistake twice. How it was the same promise made in her short life I failed to know.

**A short chapter, I know but I couldn't help but spoil the cliff hanger! Let me know what you think of it! So Hayley ****THINKS**** she's lost her child.**

**Thank you for such quick and encouraging reviews hayley666, klayleylover1,** **Gothic Fairy Girl and kunnieah for reviewing chapters 8 and 9! Keep them coming because they are the reason I update so quickly!**

**Please review if you have a sec!**


	11. Chapter XI

I could hear her heart beating faintly now but I knew that she was as good as dead because of me. "Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" I turned to see Rebekah.

"I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own sister!" I said pointing the dagger at her.

"Nicklaus, don't you dare!" Elijah walks downstairs, the bite now gone.

"Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley!"

"This has nothing to do with Hayley."

I point the dagger at Hayley and say "It has everything to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. And now my child and Hayley are dead!"

"Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind. Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!" Rebekah says.

"Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister. While you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took! Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me - to believe in me - to believe my intentions for my own child were pure. You chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there. And the two of you... you can stay here together... and rot." I say tears now rolling down my face.

"What about Hayley? Shouldn't we at least bury her?"

I look at Hayley, for the first time taking in her beauty. "No. until her heart completely stops I will not give up on hope that she is strong enough to regain conscience." Deep down I knew that she was not going to come back but I just picked her up bridal-style and took her to the car. Leaving my siblings there.

* * *

I heard the whole conversation but didn't get up or even open my eyes. I could if I wanted to, I knew that I could. I was stronger than this.

But why should I? What was there for me? This way I would eventually meet Kol and my unborn child on the other side.

So that's exactly what I was going to do. I was going to wait it out and die.

**Ok sorry for it being such a short chapter again, there will be a chapter which will hopefully be a little longer later today! I was originally going to add this chapter to the last to make one big chapter but then chose against. I know this chapter was basically what happened at the end of 'The River in Reverse' but I couldn't resist putting it in! So Hayley's/Anna's still in like a slumber mode. **

**Thanks Hayley666 for the message!**

**Review if you have a sec!**

**Some bromance between marcel and Klaus next chapter!**


	12. Chapter XII

**Happy late Christmas everyone! Was supposed to update this chapter yesterday but couldn't log in, kept getting a network failure messages.**

**So this is the last chapter I do that follows the storyline before doing my own thing with it. So here's 1*09. Enjoy!**

I could still hear her heartbeat. Sophie came to visit her earlier. I allowed her to do magic seeing as it were my rules now.

"What's wrong with her? She's dead isn't she? Why is her heart still beating?" I asked my words came out in a rush.

"Klaus there's nothing wrong with her…"

"What? Of course there's something wrong with her!"

"It's like she's in a deep slumber. She's refusing to get up. The spirits tell me that she feels weak and in pain. But not out of physical pain, but out of emotional pain. She lost her child Klaus. She feels like there is nothing left for her. She feels…"

"Alone."I finished her sentence for her.

She nodded. Feeling pity, "I guess in the end Elijah was wrong then." I gave her a curious look. "He said that your child was your redemption, but it wasn't, it was Hayley." And with that she left.

It was Sophie Deveraux I was talking to, the same girl who I was willing to kill a couple of months ago. Hayley had brought all of us together.

* * *

"My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we helped build New Orleans. In our absence a new king aroused. Now I've returned and taken his kingdom as my own. I had hoped this would bring our family together. I was wrong. It's torn us apart more than ever. The girl that kept us together after our younger brother kol's death is now also dead. Her death was my fault."

She stopped writing then and turned to face me. Her eyes gleaming with tears. "Klaus it wasn't your fault. If she were here now, do you really think shed want you talking like this?"

"Look at you Cami, you only knew her for a couple of months and you were already best friends. Now she dead. Do you really think this is fair?"

"She was my first." I gave her a puzzled look, "she was my first friend. I've never had any. Girl with a mental brother who murdered countless and then committed suicide. Nobody wants to be friends with that girl. But Hayley didn't care; she was my friend because I was who I was. I respect her for that. It isn't fair not on her but for us, her friends and her family. She was such a big part of our lives then she left." She paused before continuing, "Klaus you know her better than I and we both know that she's strong. She'll come through this." She gave me a friendly hug before heading out.

Both Sophie and Cami got me thinking about the possibility for her to come back to me. And when she did shed have her kingdom. Shed have me and my love for her.

* * *

A dinner table is set up in the yard and Marcel's closest people are gathered around it. I call for attention to hold a speech by tapping my cup with a fork.

"Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt. For its beauties and its sorrows to diminish with time. But as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine."

I raise my hand, calling a group of waiters and waitresses to join us at the table, one for each guest.

"Insatiable need, exquisite pain..."

I smile as the servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires.

"Our victories and our defeats…" I say as I look at Marcel, "...To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow..."

"...and the party never end!" marcel joins in with a wide smile. But one look at his face and I know it's forced- he didn't trust me. "To New Orleans!"

I drink the wine down in one go. Why doesn't he trust me. '_Because you just took over his town, you dork!' _that's what Hayley would say. Thinking about her made me smile as I continued talking.

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated, no, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took - and built to this true community of vampires."

"What about the wolf girl?" Diego asked. I had to picture her, for me to stop myself from killing him.

"Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is of course one further matter I would like to address. As many of you know, the girl was carrying my child…"

Marcel gave me a curious look, "was…"

"Yes unfortunately she lost our child yesterday after your little argument with me. And many of you know she lost quite a bit of blood because of her physical connection to me. She is now also taking her final breaths. It would take a miracle for her to recover…" sympathy flashed across their faces. But I didn't need their sympathy. "So eat, drink and be merry, and know that my child's blood will no longer be available." I said through gritted teeth and then stopped taking then and took a seat finishing of my share of blood then dismissed my guests. Marcel stayed behind seeing as he also lived in the house.

"It appears I will have to earn your trust Marcel. Very well I guess I have to earn it."

"Humans have called a meeting. They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo."

"How unfortunate for them."

"Look it's your show now. But you wanna know how I built what i built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction."

"Dually noted. " I pick up the photo I found earlier in my inspection of the house. "I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house just before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings I feel that there are some things I should probably confess to you. But..." I take a glass of alcohol "where to begin?"

I continue "Thierry was never disloyal to you, I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently he can return to the compound at your discretion. Cami's part you just learnt, and then there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the beginning, although I suspect you already knew that as he was the one who led me into your trap."

"I may have fed the kid some misinformation."

"And then there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon, at this point I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us."

"She can't leave the attic. I already tried to move her once."

"Yes, about that... Turns out your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Hayley while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for her company."

Marcel nods than says "Good to know. Is that all?"

"I do believe it is."

"I appreciate the honesty."

I take another swig of my alcohol as he says "Meeting's in an hour." Then leaves.

* * *

Cami's POV

I find a note on the mirror that says:

'Believe nothing Klaus tells you'

I see another note attached to a book:

'Your bag'

'Inside pocket'

I grab the bag and find a mobile phone with a recording of Klaus' voice:

"And so then I bit Elijah and left him in lying on the ground with my hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right for making such vile accusations against me."

I feel terrified.

* * *

Davina's POV

As I paint Marcel comes in.

"You're gonna love it at the compound. I already got the best room in the place picked out."

"I can't leave! Remember what happened last time?"

"I know about your deal with Hayley. We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the Harvest, believe me, you're safest with us." I feel guilt pass through me than a wave of anger. Why was he lying to me. Agnes was dead they couldn't do the Harvest.

Klaus arrives just as I'm about to ask.

"Plus, there's excellent light in the afternoon…" He notices my paintings and goes to take a closer look at them. "I see you're an artist. Wonderful! I look forward to witnessing your many talents!"

"Was this his idea?" I ask Marcel.

"Davina, please. I understand you're devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume you'll want what's best for all of us." He looks at Marcel and says "We have a meeting to attend downstairs."

Marcel nods and Klaus leaves. "I'll get someone to pick up your things. We'll get you settled in, right. Trust me." _I want to Marcel, I really do. But I can't. _I think sadly.

* * *

Father Kieran lifts his head and sees me and Marcel arrive.

"Klaus, Marcel, thank you for coming. We are aware of the change in the leadership in your community and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions." He says.

The Mayor and the Sheriff stand up.

"We wanna be sure you understand how things work around here." The mayor tells me.

"Is that so?" I ask with an amused smirk. Stupid humans. The Mayor simply nods.

Father Kieran tries elaborating "What the Mayor means is that we just want some insurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or its inhabitants."

The Sheriff tells me and Marcel "Look, you freaks, do your thing and we'll look the other way. As long as our pockets stay full, we won't have a problem." I look at Marcel. _How does he put up with this?_

Father Kieran adds "More importantly, there are rules. No feeding on the locals, don't bring any unwanted attention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However if you cross the line..."

The sheriff interrupts again, "You answer to us."

I start laughing. _They weren't serious…were they?_ "Okay... I am sorry, let me get this straight: I'm to play supplicant to this pompous ass and his ridiculous group of petty thieves?" I sigh, shake my head and walks towards the Sheriff and Mayor. "Here are my terms: You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn't suit you, I may decide you've outlived your usefulness." With that I walk down the aisle and marcel follows shortly after.

We head to the bar and I sit at a table drinking my scotch when Marcel joins me.

"I think it goes far more gracious than they deserved." I say. He stares at me in disbelief. "You're disappointed by my lack of diplomacy. You out of all people should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty."

Marcel continues to be quiet. I get a call, I pick up.

"Hello?" I ask.

The Sheriffs voice answers me "Mr. Mikaelson. I just wanted to let you know that the faction's considered your terms. We've reached a decision."

"Have you?" I ask.

I hear an explosion and shattered glass is spreading all over the bar. Some vampires are hurt and some nightwalkers catch fire. _The sun!_ Someone screams. Marcel hurries to save one of the burning vampires but both of us are hit by machine gun shots. Marcel collapses and lies on the floor in pain. Bloody humans! I think as I run over to him making sure he isn't too badly hurt.

Marcel and I are alone after the explosion. At least three quarters of the bar was filled with nightwalkers how were all killed. The bar is now empty and the furniture's deranged. A burned skeleton is lying near us. I look at it as Marcel starts shouting "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He flips a table, raging. "This is on you!" he says and points at me. "Now that you're in charge, they're your guys lying dead. Your guys. You're gonna run this city, that better mean something to you otherwise no one worth a damn is gonna follow you. No one!"

I smile when Marcel turns away. "I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could've taken any more of this differential nonsense. I mean clearly I underestimated the faction, that won't happen again, but tell me: Now that we've arrived to this point, now that they have come into our home, visited this upon our people... How would you council me to respond?"

"Let's go kill them all." I smile.

* * *

"You are gonna start a war!"

"I'd like to see them try. Oh, and Kieran, this is the last time you call a meeting. Next time you wanna criticize our leadership, send a damn email."

"I thought you called this meeting...?"

"The hell we did."

I interrupt their argument as I enter the church. "Actually I called it. It appears I made a grave error during our earlier conference. My friend Marcel offered me wise council and I failed to heed it."

"I'm glad to hear you've learned your lesson." The sheriff says. _Stupid, stupid human!_

"Oh, I won't be making that mistake again. Marcel!" I call.

Marcel vamp-speeds to the Sheriff and stabs his neck. Marcel grins, content, as the Sheriff bleeds and people scream. Klaus approaches him, smiling.

"Shall we...?" I ask him.

"After you!" he replies.

* * *

"I know you're in here, Josh. I can sense your fear."

Josh (from behind a car) replies "I heard you're moving in."

I smile as I ask, "What are you doing in here?"

"You might've known." I give him a hug. "You know, incognito. Gotta run for the hills, but I'm stuck here until it gets dark."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... No. Not really. I mean, totally led Klaus into a trap that was the most epic fail of all time, so yeah, kinda crap in my pants right now, figuratively. So far."

"It's okay. if Marcel or Klaus tries to hurt you - I'll hurt them."

"Marcel?"

"Yeah Katniss told me Agnes the older witch died meaning that the ritual can't be completed. Something Marcel failed to tell me. He's using me Josh."

He nods understanding. "Who's Katniss?" he asks.

"She Klaus's wife."

"You mean the pregnant werewolf girl carrying his child?" I nod. "Her names Hayley not Katniss."

"Oh. I wander why she told me her name was Katniss…"

"It's a shame isn't it? She was a prisoner like us and then had to die even though she didn't do anything wrong. I liked her, she was actually kind."

"What? How did she die?" I asked shaking, I only knew her for a while but I was shocked she was really ice and kind.

"Apparently she was connected to Klaus physically- whatever he felt, she felt. She lost too much blood and…"

"died." I finished for him. He nodded. "Josh, we can't stay here. I'm not gonna be their puppet and you're not going to die because of Klaus."

"Okay. But where else are we going to go?"

* * *

I stand on the porch of our home with Marcel and say, "To our united front! This act of yours, the imitation of friendship. Don't get me wrong, you played the part well enough, I should know, having played it myself. There was a time when the affinity between us was quite real."

"Sure. And then you got it in your head to take what I created. When I picked up that coin I swore loyalty, Klaus, not friendship. I'm holding up my end, the other one has to be earned."

"Fair enough. Then you should probably know the whole story. My decision was not entirely my own. If I didn't agree to usurp your power, the witches swore to kill my unborn child. But at first the promise of an offspring meant little to me. Then I recalled my father; how he held me in contempt from the moment I was born. As yours did with you. But I failed in that anyway, I let my child die before she even set foot on this earth. In that respect I'm worse than our fathers Marcel." I drink the whole bottle of scotch In one go. It was too painful to think about.

"All this - the spying, the manipulation - that's just something you were forced into. Is that it? And what now? You feel kinda bad... "Hey buddy, it's nothing personal." Is that it?"

"I admit. I was jealous. I saw the empire you had created on your own, without me. I saw it - and I wanted it."

"You're wrong, you know. I didn't do it on my own. I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would've gotten out from under it, if not for you. You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself. "He pauses awkwardly, then continues "So, what now?"

"This community that you've built - you have their respect. Their love. I could rule them but I cannot win them, not without you. So rule with me. Side by side as equals. Friends. Brothers."

Marcel looks at me in disbelief than nods before saying, "she really has changed you." I didn't need to ask who. "She's a fighter she is. A survivor, your girl. Shell come back to you." He leaves after saying that.

I walk into my bedroom where she lays on my bed the same way when I left her in the morning.

"I hope that's right, I really do." I murmur holding her hands in my mind.

* * *

Little did he know that she heard and that her heart had picked up on its pace. Marcel was right she was a survivor. It had taken a whole day, but she had realized she had friends and now family to return to. She had Camille, Sophie, Elijah, Rebekah, Davina who she hardly knew but wanted to know better, josh who she liked more than normal baby vamps, now even Marcel and … she had Klaus! She wasn't going to go down without a fight!

**Hopefully you like this chapter. Like I said before this is the last chapter that follows the real storyline. I know some of you wanted to know and I can assure you that Hayley/Anna will awaken soon and there's a twist with how their baby returns to us… and that's all I'm going to say on that matter! **

**Thank you for your reviews klayleylover1, kunnieah and Hayley666! Hope you all have a fab Christmas! Please review if you have a sec!**

**Davina getting some revenge in the next chapter over Marcel and Klaus. She somehow has more power than her normal almighty self.**


	13. Chapter XIII

**IMPORTANT A/N**

**Ok sorry for the long wait but I decided to add a twist to the story and go back and make edits.**

**There are three main things you need to be aware of:**

**1. I've changed her name from Anna to Katniss. Most of the fan fictions I read have Anna as a main and I started to get confused.**

**2.** **I CHANGED THE WHOLE FIRST CHAPTER SO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT! OR ELSE THE REST OF THE STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE! (this only applies to the people who have been reading as I have been posting- in other words who started reading the story in 2013)**

**3. Like the new cover? Thought I'd change it to something Klayley related!**

* * *

**Ok so this chapter 13. Enjoy! Quite a long chapter so bear with me folks! Meet you at the end of the chapter!**

"Haven't you had your fill of telling me all the ways I've disappointed you, Elijah?" he turned to see Elijah. He was going to see Hayley, he had figured out if she was refusing to get up that didn't mean she couldn't hear what he said… so he could try to persuade her.

"Well, there is something important we neglected to discuss. I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding the child. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I imagine that must have been hard for you to say."

"You don't make it easy to love you, brother."

"And yet you're obstinate in your desire to do so. When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here. It is, after all, our family home." I leave to go, leaving my brother in his thoughts.

* * *

Davina's POV

"Josh do you know where Camile lives?" they were in his car going to anywhere safe. When it popped in her mind that Marcel had also been using her. She had met her at the festival, she had seemed nice.

"Ya. Is that where were headed too?" she nodded.

With the help of Josh and Cami they were going to take down the originals and Marcel.

When we get to her apartment she's packing her bags, is preparing to leave. She stuffing her things into a bag. I knock on the door even though its already open, letting her know of our presence. Cami looks up.

"Cami, I need your help. Marcel has been lying to me, and I can't trust him anymore."

She looks at me surprised "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

I let myself and Josh in.

"Oh, you've been compelled." I start doing the spell to undo the compulsion.

"Ok, what are you doing?" she looks scared and confused. Klaus Mikaelson and Marcel Gerad were serious dicks.

"It's ok. I can fix you. I'm really sorry, but this is gonna hurt."

After the spell had been done and Cami remembered everything she looked seriously hyped up and pissed off. Mostly at Klaus but some anger aimed towards Marcel too.

"So what's the plan? I mean they are really powerful aren't they?" she asks.

"Ya! Just the first vampires to be created. And there are three of them. Then there's Marcel."

"We need to get them alone. Just the four of them. I don't think I want to hurt Rebekah and Elijah. Elijah helped me. But they can still watch as we hurt the other two. I think im powerful, but I need more." I say.

"What do a couple of hundred vampires like to do?" Cami aims the question at Josh.

Josh just shrugs then says "drinking, partying… it's the art show today!" he exclaims. We both give him blank faces._ What art show?_ "Klaus likes to paint. He considered holding an art show at the church today."

"That solves our problem of how to get them alone. They'll come to the church but you can lead them to me. I'll be in the back yard. They don't suspect you." She told Cami.

Cami nodded before saying, "what type of psycho holds an art show in a church? Cant believe Hayley fell for him."

"That's it!" I stated. "Hayley. Katniss. Whatever her name is. She's a witch! A powerful one as well. I sensed it when Klaus and her visited. All I need to do is channel her power!"

* * *

Klaus's POV

"Hello Hayley love." He said as he looked down at her angelic body. He had so many things he wanted to say but at that moment but none came out of his mouth. Seeing her, he took in her true beauty for the first time. She had soft light olive skin, luminous hazel green eyes and curly dark brown hair. She was gorgeous, sexy and stunning…he was so lucky to have her. She seemed calm and so relaxed, at peace. Her face was radiant and she looked simple, but her natural beauty was overwhelming. His eyes wondered her body. Her breasts were now slightly larger getting ready for pregnancy and her tummy was still large from carrying their child.

For the first time since meeting her he noticed a small tattoo on her right wrist. He looked more closer- it was initials of some sort. N K the letters were intertwined together in a sort of heart shape. He was lost for words…she had been in love with someone. She hadn't told him. He wasn't angry…he just felt sorrow and pity. She might have had a boyfriend before she got to Mystic Falls. Tyler had said they met in the Appalachian Mountains. A girl with her beauty was sure to have bagged a boyfriend.

"Please come back to me sweetheart." And with that he left before he was sure to start crying. Crying was a sign of weakness… but it was true he felt so weak without her. Had they been in love? Yes they had. Love was weakness. He had forgotten that but not any more.

* * *

Hayley's POV

"Please come back to me sweetheart." He sounded so much like he used to as a human. The same 'sweetheart' he used a 1000 years ago.

She had waited a 1000 years for her and Nick to be together again and now she was so close. She wasn't going to give up now.

That's when it struck her. The loss of power. Someone was channelling her power! She was a thousand year old original witch. The person who was taking her power was surely going to die out of the exhaustion.

Who would want my power? Better question- who knew I am a witch? It wasn't possible. She hadn't told anyone her real name or who she was.

Davina! She had told the 16 year old witch! At that moment it had seemed a harmless power. Now with all that power she could kill Marcel, she could harm the originals… she could harm Nick. For some stupid mistake she had made, her husband was going to go through hell.

She didn't blame Davina of course. If I were in her position I would do the same. That's where Nick was heading right now and so were Marcel, Rebekah and Elijah. _Shit! _

* * *

Klaus's POV

Him Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel were heading to the church. He was holding an art show there! Showing of all his skills.

_Hayley walks into another room with a drink in her hand, I follow behind her and stopp in the doorway. She approaches an area where my paintings lay on tables or stand propped up on the ground._

_She points at a painting "Hate that. "_

_She flips through larger ones standing upright. "Too much." She flpis another painting. "I don't get that."_

_I walk further into the room, I'm about to say something but instead I just smile and says nothing. As I look at her amused. Hayley starts picking up smaller paintings and gives her opinions._

" _Hmm... I don't care." She tosses it away. "Hmm. This one." She picks up a painting of a dark figure silhouetted by a fading sky, standing near a bare tree._

_She smiles and looks over her shoulder at me, "It doesn't make me wanna puke." I smiles back, looking down. Hayley puts it back down. "Why'd you paint it?"_

_Ii think hard before answering, "Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine- the canvas, the color." I walk slowly closer to her. "As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way."_

_Hayley snorts slightly, smiling. She looks up at me through hooded eyes, and as she talks leans in to speak near my ear as she passes me._

"_So this is your thing- show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?"_

"_I felt I had many charms, but, uh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself." I liked this girl. No one ever spoke up to me like that. It was as if she knew I wouldn't kill her. And for some reason he really didn't feel like killing this little wolf._

His little wolf. It had been months ago. That night that led to their 'liquor fuelled one night stand.'

Elijah and I take Hayley's car and Rebekah and Marcel take her car. He didn't like them getting one was good enough for her baby sister. No one.

When we get there Diegos waiting for us. He looks at me and Marcel before saying, "the blond bartender chick… she says she needs to speak to you guys." Cami! I told her to leave… I made it clear to her. I compelled her… she shouldn't even remember me or Marcel…but just as Diego said, sure enough Cami's there. Looking as innocent as ever. Maybe if he hadn't fallen for Hayley, him and Cami could've been something more.

I go towards Cami, Elijah comes with me and Marcel follows with Rebekah hot on his heels.

"Cami," I greet her.

She nod, "Klaus."

"You remember me?" I ask.

She nods again. "Can you follow me out, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

Hayley's POV

Damn! He took her car! _Dork times a hundred!_ Seriously ? it's my car! But then again Nick probably didn't expect her to awaken. Wait a second… I have my vamp speed back! So in under 10 seconds I was In the bar.

No vampires… the day she actually needs to find them they're not there!

"Hayley?" I turn to find Sophie. She lunges me into a bear hug. I chuckle. "Hello Sophie! How ya doin'?"

"You awoke?" I nodded.

"Listen Soph. Do you know where the town vampire herd are? Namely- Marcel, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah."

"They're all at an art show, Klaus is hosting."

"Where?"

"The church where Davina used to live."

I nodded, turning to leave. But Sophie stopped me. "Wait up! I'm coming… if Elijah's in trouble!"

I looked at her curious. "You and Elijah hey? Cool! What about the bar?" I asked.

"Jenny can take of the bar for a couple of hours." I nodded.

"You don't mind me vamp speeding you there?"

"No problem!"

* * *

Klaus's POV

We all follow her out of the church- Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel and I. In the backyard Cami wasn't the only person there- she was joined by Davina and Josh. Before he could say anything, I clutched my head howling in pain, so were the rest. Davina did a spell so that Rebekah and Elijah were bound by vervain laced ropes, leaving me and Marcel now on the floor.

She had gotten so much stronger. It hurt this time. It was actually torturing. How had she gotten all this power. Not even three dead witches summed up to this amount of power. But I was able to utter out a sentence. "Davina, you've found some skill lately."

"Do you know your supposed girlfriend was lying to you? She's a witch. A really powerful one at that. All I had to do was chanell her power. With all this power she was probably trying to over take you." that silence me. Hayley a witch! She must be joking. But then again the tattoo this morning…maybe she was telling the truth. Seeing as I wasn't going to talk, Marcel tried.

"Little D. What happened to team Marcel and Davina? Just let me and Klaus go and then we can talk about it."

"No! You lied to me Marcel. I'm free from the witches Agnes died! Klaus you can't just make people do what you want them to do."

"Anger issues!" Rebekah unhelpfully butted in. for that Davina added a rope around her mouth silencing her.

* * *

Cami's POV

I look at the scene unfolding. And she felt sorry for Marcel…and even Klaus. I remembered yesterday when Klaus had come to my apartment.

1 day ago

I'm listening to a phone recording from my earlier conversation with Klaus and Marcel. [Klaus:] 'Oh, it's quite all right. She knows' [Marcel:] 'She does?' [Cami:] 'That you're vampires? Don't worry. He's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave.'

"You're tenacious. It's one of the things I like most about you." I turn to see Klaus himself. Anger flame up inside me.

"Klaus, you can't keep-"

He interrupts "But you're looking for truths you don't want to find. Monsters are better left as fiction. It's time for you to leave this place, Cami. For your own good."

"You are such a coward. This isn't about me. You have kept me here for weeks just so someone, anyone, would see who you really are, and now that I have, it scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?"

"If you knew even a fraction of who I am, it would break you in two!"

"Then show me." I tell him.

Klaus prepares to go, but I grab his arm and he lets me see into his mind.

_KLAUS' MEMORY_

_Klaus attacks a human, feeds, the person dies. Klaus turns into a hybrid wolf. He screams, his bones cracking. Mikael and Elijah come running._

_Elijah: Niklaus!_

_(Elijah wants to run to his brother, but he can't as he is held back by Mikael.)_

_Mikael: He's a beast._

_(Mikael binds Klaus to a wooden cross.)_

_Mikael: Elijah, hold him down!_

_(Elijah hesitates to help.)_

_Klaus: Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!_

_Mikael: Do it now, boy! Now!_

_(Elijah finally obeys and ties the ropes holding Klaus captive.)_

_Klaus: Help me_

I start sobbing looking at the man before me. " Oh, my god. No one should have to experience things like that!" I tell him.

Now

Yes Klaus was a dick. He was a jerk. But he didn't deserve this. And he was a friend…in a weird way. But still a friend. I step forward.

"Davina maybe this isn't the way to go on about things."

Davina had just left Klaus a living wreck. And it killed her to see him like this. Davina had told him that Hayley was somehow a witch and that his girlfriend probably didn't love him at all.

But I knew Hayley. She had seen them together and know that the love she had for him was pure and true.

"Klaus Hayley loves you she told me so." And to this Rebekah nodded and then got burnt from the ropes. "And Marcel probably didn't tell you because he wanted to keep you safe and because he treats you like a daughter. And it isn't easy for him to let go of you. I'm sure after all the pressure had calmed down he would have told you." This was met be a silent 'yeah' from Marcel.

Josh joined me in defence, for purpose unknown to myself. "Davina, hurting people like this isn't you. Stop this and we can talk it out." I nodded.

"Yes Davina please stop this." Elijah added in.

The girl before her started crying. "I can't! I can't stop it! I don't know how to1 this power is beyond me." We all looked at her shocked and it was clear both Marcel and Klaus looked pained and the torture was only getting worse. Marcel looked as though he was about to pass out any second.

"I'm so sorry." She was sobbing now, I wrapped my arms around her, feeling motherly.

"It's alright. It's alright." I didn't know what to do.

"Maybe Sophie with the help of her coven could stop the spell." Elijah suggested.

"Why would they. You killed Agnes there elder…" josh supplied.

I shook my head in dismay as Marcel started howling and rolling on the ground, screaming. Rebekah now had tears in her eyes.

"How long till the spell where's off?" I ask.

The vampires in the church hearing the commotion are all outside now.

"Till midnight." Davina says through sobbing.

At that answer Marcel lets out a scream so painful to hear that I get shivers down my spine.

"I don't get it. Fine marcel hurting but Nik? He's an original. An original hybrid. Only an original witch could cause that much pain." Rebekah says walking next to Marcel and stroking him, now that Josh has undone the ropes.

"I don't know. I only channelled my power from Hayley though." Davina admits.

"She lied to me! She said she was in love with me! She lied!" Klaus utters, for the first time since Davina's little explanation.

All five of us who aren't screaming in pain start defending Hayley when there's a commotion by the vampires. It was lucky the church backyard had a shelter or all of them would be dead.

"Move! Move! Yes I am a wolf so yes my bite will lead to a painful death. Move! For hell's sake move out of the way!" when the commotion finally got to the centre we all saw who it was.

Hayley! Shortly followed by Sophie who ran straight into the arms of Elijah.

* * *

Klaus's POV

Hayley! What in the bloody world was she doing here? She first went straight to Davina who was still in being wrapped in the arms of Cami.

"Hello little witch! Been quite some time since I last saw you Missy! You've got some explaining to do Davina as to what is happening."

Davina was still weeping so Hayley looked to me for the answer. "Davina was angry so she channelled your, apparently really powerful, powers. She then used them to get Marcel and Klaus in to that state." I summed up really quickly and nodded over at them, Marcel was now begging Hayley.

"Please, please just do anything to stop this." Marcel begged in Rebekah's arms.

"Oh you poor thing. Davina what spell did you use?"

"solem et lunam, inferre dolorem"

'Sun and moon, bring pain' In Latin. I really did hate Davinia.

"Davina can you please undo the spell?" Hayley asked. I hated Hayley even more though!

At that Davina started sobbing again and Josh had to explain, "she can't because your powers are apparently too strong for her to control." Hayley just nodded turning back to Davina.

"Davina little angel can you please give me back my powers?"

"What type of bloody question is that? Just give her back her bloody powers so that the bitch can undo the spell." I shouted. _It wasn't supposed to come out like that!_

I got a disapproving mutur from everyone there even my vampires.

Hayley turned to face them, "ill sort this out why don't you all get back to whatever you normally do. This is family business." Every one of them raced of at that.

Hayley then turned on me. "bitch?" she questioned.

I'd already said it might as well stick by it.

Before I say anything Marcel lets out another scream, "can you please undo this, please? Hayley I don't care if you're a freakin werewolf your welcome in this town."

Hayley didn't need to be told twice she shot me a glare before turning back to Davina. It hurt so much now. "Davina please?"

"He's going to kill me." She said looking over at me.

"I bloody well am." I shouted, rage coursing through me.

Hayley just ignored me, "I won't take the spell of him, just Marcel. He still has explaining to do. Plus I need someone to try out my more painful spells on." She said matter of factly. _More painful?_ "I will keep you safe, so as Josh and Cami and I think Elijah's already got Sophie covered. You can stay at our home.

"No they won't!" I stated.

"Yes they will." came a chorus, I just decided to stop talking.

"Ok then." Davina replied and held out her hands to Hayley. Hayley joined hands with Davina. Davina nearly collapsed but Josh caught her with a worried look.

"She just needs rest. Why don't you take her to our home? Lay her in my bed for now." She reassured him. He was gone in a second. _So much for loyalty!_

"solem et lunam, inferre dolorem" she said the spell but this time it was to undo the spell. As she had said before she only did the spell on Marcel._She really was a witch! _

As soon as the spell was done Marcel jumped up on his feet. "Gee thanks Hayley! I feel better than ever!" she smiled at him. Rebekah was so happy she gave Hayley a hug.

"Ok Rebekah, Elijah, marcel, cami and Sophie why don't you all head home? We'll meet you there. Elijah ill trust you will assign rooms!" she stated. Elijah nodded. Taking sophie and caimi in his arms they all sped of.

Leaving me with her.

She turned on me and I shouted. "Who put you in control bitch?" i was ready to pick a fight but then she started crying. With tears streaming on her cheeks. She undid the spell like she had on Marcel and then turned to leave. The last words she said was, "I only awoke again to be with you." With that she vamp speed home.

Now she had vamp speed? What did she mean when she said she only awoke for me? She was a witch/wolf/vampire. Something she failed to tell me. But now it all seemed like it was my fault. Again.

* * *

Josh's POV

The moving in was great. Soon after Davina and I got to the mansion Elijah and the others followed. We all got proper rooms assigned. My room was next to Davina's and was bigger than the size of some of my apartments. Everyone's happy. Well everyone apart from Klaus and Hayley. They broke up. So now she's in the room next to me. She's really nice and chatty for someone who just had their heart broken.

"Dinners ready!" I look up to see Davina. I give her a smile and go down. Its roast chicken and baked potatoes made by Cami and Hayley. Sophie would've helped being a chef but she was…busy…with Elijah. Rebekah would also have helped but she was also 'busy' with Marcel. We all smile and chat through dinner. Talk about places we've been to and where we would like to go.

Just then Klaus walks in. he takes a seat next to Hayley and starts eating. Everyone goes quiet but then Marcel starts talking, "so now we need to find out a way to turn little d, sophie and Cami into vampires don't we Elijah."

"Yes, I think as time goes on all three will eventually be turned." The conversation lead onto different things, but it was quite clear the vamps on the table with super hearing were listening on to what Klaus and Hayley were saying.

"Hayley love look at me. I didn't mean those things today. Can we please just forget today?" Klaus says.

"Why? Why should I? It all happened." Hayley says.

"I was just worried about who you were, when Davina told me you were a really powerful witch I just got a little tense."

Hayley stood up from her chair and looked around the table making her voice clear so that everyone could hear. "I think it's about time you all should know. Some of you might be confused to what I am. I'm a werewolf and witch by blood. This often does happen. I am also part vampire except vervain doesn't harm me neither does the sun. I don't need human blood to function. The ring on my finger is my wedding ring. The initials on my tattoo are my husband's and loved him dearly. I've been waiting for a while you see to be together with him but I recently found out he had died. My age is unknown to even me probably around a 1000. I am three years older than Rebekah and two years younger than Klaus. I was turned around two weeks after they were turned. I was turned be witchcraft from their mother and not by a vampire. I was best friends with Kol Micaelson who I also found out died, recently. I like to mourn his death by drinking. I was angry, really angry and very much sober when I had the affair with Klaus which lead to me being pregnant with our child." she finished off. Everyone looked stunned. None more than Klaus. "Any questions?" she looked around the room but everyone suddenly seemed interested in the scene outside, their hair, their feet, the painting on the wall, their nails or their food. Well everyone other than Klaus who looked straight into her eyes. And she looked straight back. It was as if whoever looked away first lost their pride.

Thankfully they were interrupted by Diego who walked in at that moment. He looked from Klaus to Hayley not sure which one to tell. He gave up and told everyone in general.

"Katerina Pierce in Mystic Falls is dying from old age and has recently endured a heart attack. She request Elijah Micaelson to be present and Stefan Salvatore has asked Klaus if his blood would cure her."

* * *

**Sorry about the spelling and grammar! hope it was readable! ;)**

**I hope you liked what I changed in the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think of Klaus and Hayley already being married.**

**So yes Klaus and Hayley are officially broken up for now…**

**Another thing is remember when Hayley said in chapter 10 that the baby's heartbeat is gone, and then in chapter 11 she says she could hear the heart beat faintly? This is something that will be brought up in the next chapter. So don't give up on baby original.**

**Next chapter – Road Trip! Also the first crossover let me know what you think about this.**

**Thanks to kunnieah and klayleylover1 for reviewing the last chapter! Means a lot!**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Here's chapter 14! Have at it! This is the longest chapter yet so I hope it was worth the wait!**

"_Katherine Pierce in Mystic Falls is dying from old age and has recently endured a heart attack. She request Elijah Mikealson to be present and Stefan Salvatore has asked Klaus if his blood would cure her."_

'Thank you Diego.' Elijah states when no one else says anything. I'd just given everyone the news that I was a wolf witch hybrid with vampire powers. Then we'd just got the news that Katernia Petrova was dying…from old age. How was that even possible? One thing I knew for sure was that I was heading to Mystic Falls.

Katerina Petrova and I had history together. We've known each other for the past 500 years. We were best friends and I was the only reason that she was able to escape from Klaus for that long. I remember the first day we met.

_I pinned the vampire girl on the wall beside me. She looked like Tatia and I hated Tatia. Though Tatia was long dead…so who was this? She looked shocked._

"_Do you know what I am? I am a vampire, so I suggest you get your hands of me!"_

"_Hmm darling I'm part vampire, part wolf and part witch. I'm also a couple of hundred years older than you. I'd start talking if I were you."_

"_That isn't possible. You're not an original, you can't be that old. You can't be a werewolf and a vampire. You need to complete the curse. My doppelganger blood won't work for the sacrifice now that I'm a vampire." I let the girl down. _

"_I am a friend of Klaus."_

"_Please don't give me away to him. Please."_

"_Why would I do that? Tell me who you are and what business you have with the originals. If you don't than I can always use compulsion darling. The full story, start with your name and where you were born."_

_She nodded. "My name is Katerina Petrova I was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5th 1473. In 1490, when I was17 years of age, I became pregnant by an unknown man, and my family disowned me for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. I carried the child to term, but seconds after my daughter's birth, my father took the child away, claiming it would be better for both of us to never see one another. I was devastated by this and was banished to England, where I quickly adjusted by becoming English. In 1492, I met Trevor, who introduced me to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced me to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. I was attracted to Klaus, until I found out what he was, and that he was planning on using me as a sacrifice to break the The Hybrid Curse placed on him. I escaped with the help of Trevor, who had fallen in love with me. He led my pursuers astray and told me to go east, to a cottage in the woods where I would be safe. When I arrived at a cottage, I met a vampire named Rose." I nodded for her to continue. "When Rose found out that I had escaped from Klaus with the moonstone, she locked me in a room and told me that she would take me to Klaus as soon as the opportunity arose. I tried to commit suicide by stabbing myself with a knife, saying I would rather die than go back to Klaus, but Rose force-fed me some of her blood to heal me. When Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, I hung myself with a length of rope. Later, when I woke up in transition, Trevor asked why I did it and claimed he would have helped me live. I respond by saying that I would have had to run and that running was never going to be enough. Rose then explains to Trevor that I used him to escape and, knowing Klaus would find out their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill me with a stake. I used the owner of the cabin as a shield, which resulted in her death. I then gave in to her instincts and drained the little old lady, completing my transition into a vampire. I then threw the body towards Rose and Trevor and fled into the night. I returned to Bulgaria in the latter months of 1492 to find my entire family brutally slaughtered by Klaus. I knew he had done it as revenge for my escape and subsequent transition. Ever since then I've been running." My husband was a murderer? I wanted to find him but Mikael was still out there. I turned to Katerina._

"_I also lost a child once. His death was why I triggered my curse. i know how it feels." She nods. "I also know how it feels to run. That's what I've been doing ever since I turned, just like you."_

"_At least you have experience. I'm sure Klaus is about to find me." I looked at the girl and felt sorry for her. _

"_I miss having company… so if you'd like to we can run together. I have certain place to hide and have a good bit of money."_

"_Really? You really help me?" I nodded giggling at her enthusiasm. Oh how long it had been since I had last laughed._

"_I guess girls have to stick together. So are you in?"_

"_Of course. I mean if that isn't too much trouble."_

"_Come on then. Before the sun goes down. But first we are going to have to change your name. Katerina Petrova sounds too weak. Plus Klaus might be able to track you."_

"_What should I be called then? What's your name?"_

_I look at the girl. "My name's Katniss. Your name should be something sounding stronger… how about…Katherine Pierce?"_

_She smiled, "Katherine Pierce sounds perfect!"_

That was the first day we had met. Bit by bit I came clear of how I was turned and my real connection to Nik. I forged her special piece of jewellery with the stone Lapis Lazuli which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned. We had travelled most of Europe. But eventually in 1864 our travels led us to Mystic Falls, Virginia also the place I was born. I remember us having an argument about staying there. Katherine had caught the eyes of brothers- Stefan and Damon Salvatore's.

"_Well Katerina, this is your decision but you won't have my protection. I guess it's time for me to start looking around for my husband. I'll see you in the next century."_

That was the last day I had seen Katherine but then last year, I saw her again in New Orleans and pretended to be Hayley as I angry with her- not once had she written or sought out to find me. Katherine believed I was a doppelganger. She said she could help. When I got to Mystic Falls, scared that I'd give away information to Klaus, Katherine decided to send one of her vampires to kill me. Klaus saved me and then it led to 'the night.'

Now leaning that she was dying I was going to go to Mystic Falls one way or another. I might be angry with her but not enough to let her die.

"Who's Katherine?" asks Davina, pulling me out of my thoughts. I got to sit on the couch.

"She's a bitch who deserves to die." Replies Rebekah.

"No need for harsh words Bekah, we all know how Elijah feels about her." Adds Klaus.

"Elijah?" Sophie asks looking worried.

"She was a past flame, though I deeply cared for her. I'm heading to Mystic Falls if she is in fact in her dying hours." Elijah replies.

"I'm coming too. I want to see Matt!" she sees Marcel looking and quickly adds, "he's a friend." Rebekah says.

"Count me in. I can't wait to see Miss Pierce die after 500 years hunting her." Klaus joins in.

"I'm coming too! I'm sick for staying in!" I add.

"Ok then josh, Cami, Sophie, Davina and Marcel are staying. I trust you can take of this town for a couple of days?" he asks Marcel.

Marcel nods. I go upstairs to pack my clothes.

"We will take my my range rover." Klaus is saying when I climb down the stairs. I give Cami, sophie and Davina hugs. I give josh a hand and whisper, "I like you Josh, that's the only reason I haven't killed you like I promised." He nods in appreciation. Marcel and Rebekah share a long lengthy kiss full of love and passion. Klaus mutters, but I shoot him a glare to shut him up. When we get out Elijah packs our bags in and then takes the driver's seat. I get into a seat in the back and I can see Klaus trying to get in with me but Rebekah pushes past and sit beside me. So Klaus heads to the passenger seat. I give Rebekah a thankful look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive was long and filled with awkward silences. The sun was setting and it was getting dark, Rebekah feel asleep on my shoulder. Klaus kept looking at me through the mirror, but I ignored his gaze and looked out of the window.

"Klaus why don't you phone Miss Forbes an inform her of our trip. Klaus nods and dials her number. Rebekah also awakes from her nap. He puts it on loudspeaker. **"Hello?" **comes out her voice.

"Caroline love, how are you darling?" he was obviously trying to coo her and make me jealous. As if we asked for him to put it on loud speaker. I shrug it off and Rebekah gives me an apologetic look. We were heading to Mystic Falls also where Caroline lives. Klaus had a crush on her and chased after her. But she just used him, something he failed to see.

"**Klaus? It's really you?"**

"Yes love it is me."

"**Klaus, Katherine's dying!"**

"I know love, in fact that's one of the reasons I'm coming to Mystic Falls."

"**You are? I wander what the other reason is…" **_seriously?_

"To see you of course love." She gave a girly giggle. Rebekah looked as if she was going to be sick on me, "Get a room you two!" that earned her a glare from me and a chuckle from Klaus. "Where are you now Caroline, love?" _seriously overdoing it!_

"**At the Salvatore's. Everyone's here. Celebrating!"**

"Then I guess I'll be joining you in your celebrations. Are you staying there?"

"**Ya!"**

"Can you get us three rooms ready?"

"**Sure! When do you think you'll be here?"**

Klaus looked at Elijah who put 1 finger in the air. Klaus nodded before replying. "We're close. We'll be there in an hour. See you soon love." With that he ended the call.

"Three rooms? In case you haven't realized there are four of us." That was the first thing I had said on our little road trip.

"Well I think I'll be sharing the room with Caroline." I looked at him with my eyes wide open. _He was joking right?_ "You don't have a problem, though do you love?"

I shot him an angry glare, "stop calling me love, when you call her love." He chuckled and left it at that.

Did I still love him? Yes I did. I was just angry after the day's events… I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to undo the spell. _Man I couldn't think clearly! I needed food!_

"'lijah!"

"Yes Hayley?"

"I'm hungry can you stop by at the service?"

Before Elijah could reply Rebekah butted in, "I thought you were a vampire?"

I looked at her annoyed before answering, "I don't need human blood to function. I can if I wanted to but I don't."

"You sure would like Stefan then." She mumbled as we parked in the service.

I climbed out so did the others. I followed Elijah and Rebekah when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "You go on a head, Hayley and I will join you." He told them.

His touch was nice, I put on a frown ready to pick a fight when he turned me to face him. But instead of a fight was met be a full on kiss. I pulled away quickly and looked him in the eye. _Monster or not I still loved him_ I realized. As the moon shined down on his face I pulled him in for a kiss, he didn't expect it but he responded. The kiss was long and full of passion and lust. We stood there kissing for what seemed like for ever before he eventually broke it off. I was panting.

"I'm sorry about earlier for shouting at you; I shouldn't have kept it a secret."

"And I'm sorry for letting my anger take over little wolf. Am I forgiven?"

"You're always forgiven Klaus." He smiles before pulling me in for a hug. "Well as long as you don't share the room with Miss Forbes tonight." I tell him and we both chuckle. I lean against his chest when I remember something, "Klaus?"

"Yes Hayley?"

"I remember how I thought the baby had died as I couldn't hear her heartbeat but then I heard it again…it was faint but I heard it. At that moment I didn't think much of it but I can still hear her hearbeat…if I listen close enough." He listens and then his eyes widen in shock as he hears it. "I thought about it on our way hear and I figured it out." He waits for me to continue. Our baby isn't lost Klaus!"

"What? That isn't possible…you were bleeding… I let you die. I-"

"Shu, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know about the connection. When I was thinking about it I think I've got a theory." He nods for me to continue. "But I'm going to need to drink your blood for that…" He looks puzzled but then holds out his wrist. After seeing the look I was giving him he chuckles and bites his wrist then putting it to my mouth, he gives me his blood.

I started shaking uncontrollably, the blood felt so good. It had been ages since I had tasted blood. I only drank blood when I couldn't get to food which was hardly ever.

I passed out.

"Hayley sweetheart, Hayley!"

I woke up still in the car park, cradled in my husband's arms. "How long was I out?"

He gave me a hug, before saying "a minute." He chuckles again before hugs me yet again.

"Ehh mind telling me why you're so happy? That I passed out…"

He chuckles again and I was getting pissed off. _What was so funny?_

"Listen carefully…" I listened. "What do you hear?"

"Traffic, people talking from inside the service, the wind…your point is." Even with my original vamp hearing, I couldn't hear anything different.

"How many heartbeats do you hear love?" I listened carefully once again

"Yours, mine…" I jerked as I felt a kick. My eyes widened… I could hear her heart beating stronger and harder than ever.

"She's alive…" I laughed then they turned into tears.

"Why am I crying?"

"Hormones love. Something that occurs during pregnancy."

I smiled up at him. "And you know what else occurs during pregnancy?"

"What?"

"Cravings." And with that I jumped and used vamp speed to get into the service. At least with this new type of pregnancy I was able to use speed without harming the child. And I had my vamp speed and hearing back.

I heard him chuckle before speeding after me. "Not fair little wolf."

"Fair hybrid. I'm an original tribrid but I'm younger and you were much stronger than me when we got turned." I called back at him.

"About that you're going to have to tell me the full story miss. How comes I didn't know about such a beautiful girl for a 1000 year?" I laughed as he caught up to me. We stumbled into the service and went to take seats with Elijah and Rebekah.

"You seem happy Hayley? Any reasons you want to share?"

"Rebekah how many heartbeats do you hear from me?"

She listened and so did Elijah out of curiosity. Both their eyes widened and I laughed at their responses. "What? She's alive! Your still pregnant!" I nodded.

The rest of the car journey was filled with comfortable silence and chit chat. Klaus sat in the back with me this time. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep. The last words I exchanged with him before I fell asleep were.

"Klaus you might want to call your beloved Caroline and tell her we're going to need four bedrooms."

"Why should I love? When I'll be sharing the room with you?"

I shot him a playful glare before I fell asleep leaning on his chest. I heard him chuckle. He same chuckle as when he was human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hayley… wake up sweetheart were here now." She reluctantly got opened her eyes.

"We're here?" she asked as she snuggled closer to me and looked out of the window to see the Salvatore mansion.

"Can you get up? I need to carry Rebekah up and Elijah's doing the bags." She nods and gets out of the car wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. I turn to pick my sister up who's still fast asleep and snoring lightly. Hayley knocks on the door and it is opened by Stefan. He nods for us to come in even though he doesn't know Hayley.

"Can you put Rebekah in bed?" I ask him. He nods and takes her from me. I help Elijah with the bags and Hayley comes with us, not wanting to meet the others. Why would she? She doesn't even know them? Well other than Tyler and Caroline. After we've got all the bags sorted out. Stefan takes Elijah to see Katherine. Both of them look like they are going to cry at any moment. Seriously? Even Stefan?

"I'll change Rebekah." Hayley says, I nod leaving them there. I walk downstairs to meet the others- Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Caroline.

"Can I join in on the celebration."

"My favourite hybrid!"

"Klaus!"

"Hello Caroline my favourite vampire and Damon my least favourite vampire."

"Oh come on out of all the vampires you've met in your 1000 years of living I'm your least favourite."

"Well there is Katerina." Elena says.

"She's dying. I don't think she'll survive the rest of the day." Matt adds.

"Thankfully!" Jeremy puts in. I smirk after 500 years of chasing her she was finally dying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd just changed Rebekah and was contemplating whether to go downstairs when I see Stefan in the doorway. I look at him shocked, "were you here whilst I was changing Rebekah?" I ask.

"No I just got here." I nod. "Where's Elijah?"

"With Katherine. He was close to tears so I thought id leave them alone." I nodd again. "You seem like the only one in this house to care about Katherine… you guys…"

"A couple." He shrugs." i don't know, we might've but then she…"

"What happened to her Elijah or Klaus didn't tell me how she got a heart attack. Vampires don't get them. She took the cure."

"She did? Why did Katherine take the cure. She loved being a vampire."

"She was forced to take it…by Elena…" I nod again.

"Elena…your ex who dumped you for your brother? How do you feel about her?"

"There's nothing between us anymore. I spent the summer drowning over and over again whilst she and my brother were having… all summer."

I nod then say, "Come let's go over and check on her." He nods and takes me over to Katherine's room. She's lying in bed. She's got grey hair and her skins slightly wrinkled. I shake my head before going over to Elijah who's sitting in a chair beside her.

"Elijah me and Stefan will stay with her. You go and unpack." He nods and leaves. I feel sorry for him and Stefan. Stefan stands at the doorway whilst I sit in the chair that Elijah was previously sitting in. she turns and looks at me. "Come to laugh at me?" she still thought I was a doppelganger.

I shake my head, "why would I?"

"I sent Will to kill you."

"Ya well if you hadn't done that then Klaus wouldn't have took me to his house to keep me safe. If I hadn't gone to his house then I wouldn't be pregnant right now."

He eyes widen and she slightly get up in bed, "what? You're pregnant? Does that mean Klaus is the father?"

I nod. Stefan takes a chair beside me. "Wow! congratulations. I didn't know vampire could procreate." He says.

"We are both part wolf so ya we can procreate."

"How did Klaus react?" Katherine asks.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" I reply. She nods.

"How long does she have?" I ask Stefan, a couple more hours. I nod then turn to ask Katherine.

"You were over powered by a baby vampire? I thought I taught you better than that Miss Pierce."

"What are you talking about?"

I don't answer her question instead say, "Not once did you write, not once did you even try to look for me. I've been watching you Katherine so don't try and deny it. You fell for the lovely Salvatore brothers and forgot all about me- your best friend and partner in crime for 400 flipping years. Then when you see me 200 years later you automatically assume that I'm a doppelganger. I named you Katherine Pierce because it sounded strong but you fell in love and then got yourself drinking the flipping cure just because of some baby vampire!" I finish off. Stefan looks at me in shock, not believing what I was saying and Katherine she smirked.

"Katniss?" she asks weakly.

I let out a sigh and sit back in my chair, "Yes Katniss. Do you want to deny any of what I said?"

"No. it was all right. I didn't try to look for you. But I do deny you saying that I forgot you. I would never forget my mentor and best friend. The reason I am alive. I just wanted you to stop protecting me and look after yourself. I wanted you to be happy."

I look at her and then give her a hug.

"Love you Kit Kat." She whispers.

"Love you too Kathy." I say, using her nickname.

"Gee so you're not just a werewolf?" Stefan asks.

"Part witch and part wolf. I have vamp speed and hearing but am not affected by vervain or the sun. I can't be killed."

"That isn't possible."

"I was married and bound to Klaus but his mother did a spell so he doesn't remember. If he dies I die."

"Oh." He says simply, finding it hard to take in all of the information.

"What? What do you mean?" Katherine asks.

"I found out a couple of days ago. Someone on the other side turned our bind into a physical connection when they got the chance. My guess- Esther. So I'm going to have to undo the bind. I think I'm going to do it tonight."

She nods. "That means you're calling of your marriage!"

"We have eternity to get married again Kathy." She nods. "So how about I save her life?" I ask Stefan.

"What? You can save her?" he asks.

"Yes! Her blood is the cure at the moment. The cure is completely pure so no matter how much blood you give Katherine she needs 100% pure blood. Now if she was a normal vampire like your brother or you then she would have died by now. Seeing as normal blood is around 65% pure on this scale. But seeing as Katherine's a doppelganger her blood is 95% pure so she lasts longer. If you ever taste doppelganger blood you'll know that it tastes better. But to stop the cure you need 100% pure blood. Questiya was the only one who had pure blood and she passed it down her line.

I've got 100% pure blood. When Esther turned me she needed doppelganger blood to complete the immortality spell. But Tatia the doppelganger before Katerina already died supplying blood for the originals. So she went to Ayanna, Questiya's descendant and transferred the pure blood in her to me. I've lived with it since then."

"So all Katherine needs to do is drink your blood?"

"Yes… does anyone need the cure?"

he shook his head. "Well there is Elena. No one knew about the cure being Katherine's blood and I guess she wouldn't die of old age because she only turned a couple of months ago but she doesn't deserve it."

I nodded "we can all tease her together! Do you have a knife?"

He passed me pocket knife from inside a drawer I cut my wrist and gave it to Kathy to drink from. She did so and didn't stop for so long that it was Stefan who pulled my wrist away.

We both gave him curious looks, "ill heal" I say.

"Yes but your baby needs it."

I nod, ya I guess so. We look at Katherine whose wrinkles are slowly fading away till eventually she has no grey hair and no wrinkles. She jumps out of bed. "I feel better than ever!"

"You're still a human do you want Stefan to turn you?"

"I like you human but Katniss is right if Klaus finds you he's going to use you as a blood bag for his hybrids." I nod in agreement.

"You'll have all your 500 years of strength back as well."

She nods and Stefan cuts his wrist using the knife and gives it to her to drink from. "Your right, your blood tasted so much better then Stefan's." she says, I laugh and just then Stefan snaps her neck.

"Do you know a spell that makes her get up quicker? I really do hope this worked." I nod and mutter a spell that I remembered of the top of my head.

Within seconds she awakes. "It worked!"

I nod and Stefan lets out a sigh of relief pulling her in for a hug. "Drink my blood to complete the transition."

"Doesn't she need human blood?" Stefan asks.

"Why drink human blood when you've got pure blood?" I ask and let Kathy drink just a little from the already open cut. Sure enough we see the veins under her eyes telling us she's back to being a vampire. Stefan gives her a long kiss full of passion. I smirk, "happy love life!" I say. They both smile.

"Bye bye Katerina Petrova, hello Katherine Pierce!" Kathy says. "Now I'm going to kill that doppelganger bitch!"

"Wait a second. Why don't you get changed into something more... not got blood spilled over it?" I ask. She looks down at her dress, goes to her cupboard and puts on another night gown whilst Stefan turns his back. When she's done, I comb her hair of all the tangles and she washes her face. I smile at her, 'now we can go kick some doppelganger ass!" I say and all three of us climb downstairs. I motion for them to quieten.

"Stefan and I will go in you just stand here and come in when appropriate. Let's hear what they have to say about your death." She nods smirking.

I walk in after Stefan and sit in-between Rebekah, who's finished her nap, and Stefan.

"Hayley! What are you doing here? Klaus?" Caroline asks and I give a sweet smile. Whatever crap went on between us before didn't matter, if Nick liked her than I'd give he a try.

"She's here because she is my new found sister. You touch her and you'll die a horribly slow death." Rebekah says before Klaus can say anything. I smirk.

"Klaus you do know that she had a part in unsiring all your hybrids?"

Klaus looks at me shocked but I just shrug it off. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that."

"Is she dead?" I look to see where the voice came from. She looks exactly like Katherine, but a darker tone, straight highlighted hair and less prettier- 'doppelganger bitch' like Kathy would put it…. Now what was her name?...liana?lana?

"Yes Elena your former doppelganger passed away a couple of minutes ago…" Stefan says, if I didn't know this wasn't true, I would've so believed it. Looking around from the smirk on the faces around me, I know they all believe it.

"After 500 years the day has finally come!" Klaus says with a really satisfied grin.

"Let's all drink to it." Tyler's friend-Matt says.

"To death of queen bitch Petrova!" Rebekah lifts her glass of wine in the air. Everyone else in the room: Nick, Damon, Elena, her younger brother…Jeremy, Matt and Caroline all also raise their glasses of wine. It's only Stefan and me who don't. nobody asks me why I don't , Stefan glances at me than at the glass of wine in front of me but I shake my head slightly and pat my belly. He nods, understanding.

"Think about the worst thing that Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Toast to the glory of her impending death." Damon says gulping down his wine.

"She fed me to Silas and I died." Jeremy replies.

"Doozy."

"Being a bitch and playing Elijah."

"Didn't give herself up for my sacrifice."

"Brunette?" Damon asks looking at me.

"Hayley." Klaus corrects. "She tried to kill you."

"Yes…but you saved me and then took me home nice and safe…" I said hiding a message within my words and he understood. If it wasn't for Kathy trying to kill me, he wouldn't have tried to save me and take me to his house and if I hadn't gone to his house then our lovemaking night wouldn't have happened.

"She tried to kill me at least twice." Elena says.

Caroline: "She did kill me." Caroline adds, setting her glass down for Matt to refill.

"Oops." Everyone turns to the source of the voice. She prances in and sits herself between Stefan and I. "Matt fill my glass up and then you can add the thing you were going to say. Matts face is priceless and everyone else in the room other than Stefan, Klaus and I look shocked. In his thousand years of living he's probably seen more shocking stuff I tell myself.

She suddenly jumps up and pins Elena to the wall using her vampire speed and strength. It takes bot Jeremy a hunter and Damon a vampire to pry her off Elena.

"You're alive…and a vampire." Damon observes. "Stefan you said she was dead."

"She is… and so are all the vampires in this room. "He smirks.

"How?" Rebekah asks.

"All thank to my sire, my mentor and friend…" Kathy turns to look at me with a smile. "that was how you take bitches down Kathy and Kat style." I smirk back at her.

"Hayley? What did you have to do this?" Klaus asks.

"Should I tell him?" I ask Kathy.

"Yes you should." Klaus answers before she has a chance.

"Who do you think helped her keep away from you for so long? Who made her a daylight ring?"

"Hayley… are you saying that you're the reason Katherine has been from my grab for this long? And that you're saying that you're the one who just saved her life."

"Yes Klaus, that exactly what I'm saying."

He tries to say something but then just sighs and leaves it there. I smile than wonder up the stairs to bed… waiting for my husband's presence to enter…

**Hope you enjoyed! Just to let you know in this story Katherine hasn't found Nadia, her daughter yet…**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I'll answer them in the order they were posted to not make it confusing as there was several guest reviews.**

**klayleylover1- thanks for liking the idea.**

**jcs720- Katniss will undo the spell on the originals very soon…**

**Guest- in the next chapter Katniss will come clean about who she is to Klaus.**

**Caleb S- thanks for leaving the review glad you like the name! Thank so much for letting me know I went back and changed the names from Anna to Katniss.**

**Guest- after you read this chapter you'll know that Katherine has got a love interest but I hope to keep her and Elijah as friends! Hope I didn't disappoint you!**

**Guest- Basically in the last chapter Katniss was really angry with Klaus- her husband. She was thinking about how he had changed so much from when he was human. So she was basically saying that the husband she knew had died. Sorry if that's a little confusing, ill make it clearer in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter Katniss finally tells Klaus her name and who she actually is. Also some Klayley smut and interactions!**


	15. Chapter XV

**Sorry for the long, long, long wait! I've been having exams… Feel free to bombard me with messages when I don't write in a while ;) They make me write quicker! **

"Hayley…" he cooed, my eyes rolled back just by hearing his accent… He turned me to face towards him. I looked deep into his blue eyes and felt all the walls I had built over the years, shatter… I felt my weakness exploiting…He was my weakness…He was my on true love…Always and Forever…I tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it off with the thumb of his hand, so soft that I hardly felt his touch. He didn't bother asking me why…a silent understanding formed between us…he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his chest, placing a delicate kiss on the bear skin atop the cut of his shirt. I felt the warmth, the same warmth I felt when he wrapped his arms around me when we were humans….

"I love you Nicklaus…always have, always will…" I whispered into his chest. I felt him nod. Love was a sign of weakness to him… it would take time for him to utter those words back to me…

But first I needed to fully earn his trust…I needed him to know…everything. I stood back and sat down on the massive king size bed. "Hayley?" he questioned. I looked up at him again and patted the space beside me. He gave me a curious look before coming to sit next to me. "is there-" I cut him off before he could continue with a shake of my head.

"Klaus you need to know…you need to know who I am before we continue like this…with out that our relationship won't ever be complete…"he nodded, again a silent understanding went between us. I loved him for understanding me and not questioning me.

"Show me then little wolf…show me who you are… let me see inside of-" I cut him of with akiss at the same time letting him see inside my memories… I let him see inside me the pieces of shattered glass, the thick walls I used to block my emotions, my heartbroken cries and sleepless nights…. I let him see inside of me…

* * *

The family that lived next to us…I got married…to Katniss Labonair. We were bound for eternity by the spirits…we made love…she was pregnant…pregnant with my child…I loved her more than words could describe… Henrik died… she lost our child…my siblings and I were all turned…she was turned…I turned to a hybrid…mother did a spell to suppress that side… I was in pain…she was in pain…I had to leave her…I had my memory erased…she ran…

I awoke with a gasp, shaking. The first thing my eyes were met with was hazel green eyes…Katniss…I remembered…

I looked at her…she stared straight back at me…worried…scared. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her lips slightly. I could see her sorrowful past just by gazing into her deep hazel eyes… I had always seen something beyond explanation when I looked at her…un believable pain she had suffered…I remember myself asking how someone with such a short life had gone through all of that…now it all made sense. Looked down at the tattoo on her wrist NK for Nicklaus and Katniss… it made sense. But about her husband being killed?

"I was angry at you…so I said stuff I shouldn't have…I blabbered stuff that I shouldn't have… thing that I should have told you…I want you to trust me Nicklaus, I really do… I was only trying to convey the idea of you having changed…but id never try to change who you are, because then I'm not in love with you…I need to learn to love you the way you are now." She understood me….

"I'm a monster…" I uttered my voice barely audible.

"You're my monster…and at times I can still see you that I can recognise to what you used to do…I'll still love you…always…"

I looked up at her from staring down at my feet. I believed her, I really did…but that was the problem.

"Love isn't always a weakness Nick, you need to learn that just as I'm learning to love you as you are now….Love is only a weakness when that bond between the two isn't as strong as it could be…but if it were…then the love share between the two would be considered strength not a weakness…"

Before she could continue, I crashed my lips against hers, stopping her from talking…

* * *

I responded to the kiss. But soon broke off. "Klaus? You don't hate me? For not telling you? I should've told you…I-"

he looked into my eyes and said, "Let's say we're even know little wolf…" he placed another kiss on my mouth, but I broke of momentarily yet again..

He looked at me with imploring eyes. "Klaus…" he wasn't listening, he placed a kiss on the bear of my neck, I had to give him a gentle push off me and forced him to look into my eyes. "Klaus…we can play later…darling…for now I need to perform a crazy witchy ritual to break our bond…your bitchy mother's using against us…"

"That why we had a physical connection wasn't it?" he asked, I nodded. "why does she hound me even when she's long dead?" he asked.

"I don't know Klaus. I don't know…" I muttered as I grabbed the leather bound spell book from my bag.

"Isnt this spell going to break our bind?" I nodded as I flicked through the pages till I got to the one with the spell I needed, it was written in Aricynon, a language long lost by now." wouldn't that be calling of our marriage sweetheart?" I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, giving him a peculiar look which he shrugged off.

"Yes Nick, it would be as it is called 'divorce'" I said making quotation marks with my hands.

"Well I guess we do have all the time in the world to get married Katniss and this time it won't be in the middle of a field, being bind by crazy spirits…" he said, heading into his own thoughts. I chuckled.

"Hmm. That we do… the spell is really simple all we have to do is say these words to each other… much simpler than I expected it to be…"

He rolled his eyes, "let's just get this over with, I don't want to wait another 30 seconds knowing that my daughter's life could be in danger."

I nodded and placed the book between us. He held his hand in mine and I leaned in to him as we spoke the words.

"The red rope of love, you blessed us with, is now being fought over. From that heart's pool that old rope, tightening about my life, trailing love and conflict. We are struggling as one; we want to be two, to be separate, to be ourselves. We are asking, to be free of one another." We both chanted in Aricynon.

I could feel the magic intertwining us being lifted. "Is it done?" he asked, I nodded in reply. "Great! Now I can go out and drink and not be considered a bad husband."

"Klaus!" I chuckled as I through I pillow at which he dodged.

"Just joking sweetheart…why would I go out and have fun when all the fun I need is sitting right before me?" he asked. I didn't pay much attention as I placed the spell book back into the bag. As soon as that was done I felt his arms wrap around me. I let him take control as he pulled me against his chest. I smirked as his hand travelled up and down my spine. I turned around to face him.

"Katniss are you sure we should be doing this? I mean…"

I looked at him in confusion.

"…the baby."

I understood then. He was afraid of harming the child. I lifted his chin so that he was looking at me. "Hey look here, sex isn't going to harm our child. I'm much stronger now as well. If super speeding around doesn't harm our daughter, I highly doubt sex is." He looked at me with a smirk. "Klaus?" he wasn't listening to me now, instead his eyes were scanning my body. I shook my head exasperated as a felt the buttons of my silk top come undone.

We stay awake late into the night…

* * *

I had been gentle…well as gentle as I could possibly been. In fact id allowed her to keep her silk blouse on, instead of tearing it of her. That was disappointing, but hey she was carrying my child. She deserved gentleness, her body looked so fragile… she should be worshipped, only fit for a Queen. Katniss Michaelson Queen of New Orleans….that sounded right. "You're staring." I whispered as I felt her eyes on me.

"I'm gazing."

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic…" I opened my eyes and turned to face her. She looked so innocent. She radiated perfection in her sleep. My sweet heart… suddenly, I felt a burst of energy and I stood up straight.

"I'm going to get a shower," I stated. She nodded, her eyes now closed. Must be exhausted…I thought as I entered the bathroom.

I was done in 10 minutes. I wrapped a deep blue towel around my lower half and stepped into the room. She was awake, and seeing me she smiled. I return to the smile and went over to cup her face in mine. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose. I wanted more, but I controlled myself.

She placed her small hands on my chest, leaning in and placing her face on my abdomen. She then placed a quick kiss on my abs and stood up. She gazed into my eyes, and I did the same also wrapping my arms around her. We stood there in comfortable silence. She was the one to break it. "Hmmm…I don't know why I refused to take my blouse of last night…"she placed her arms around my neck, with a teasing smile.

I chuckled, and took her arms of my neck "I'm sure you'll remember sweet heart, when I put some clothes on." With that I turned her around.

"I'm not so sure about that one Nick,"

"I chuckled again and turned around now fully clothed.

"You can turn around now Katniss." she turned and looked at me with one of her disapproving frowns. I chuckled harder. "Katniss?"

"Hmm…" she said for me to continue.

"Pretty much everyone else in this house has super hearing; you don't think they would've. I mean I wouldn't mind...but-"

She placed a finger over my lips. "I placed a spell on the room. No one out there can hear us in here… "She explained.

I nodded, "So you were planning the night, I like you're thinking sweet heart."

She through the pillow nearest to her at me, I easily ducked. I chuckled and super sped over to her and then towards the bed, pinning my down. I looked down at her; we stayed like that for a while, never blinking not that we needed to. The attraction overwhelmed me and the last grasps of control I had left me as I was the first to break our comfortable silence. I slid one hand under the small of her back and the other hand covering us under the duvet. All the time…a glint in her devils eyes urging me on….

Katniss Micaelson was not innocent, a lesson I was going to learn shortly. This time I didn't bother being in control instead my hands went straight for her buttons, and this time she didn't decline the offer.

**I added a little bit more description in this chapter, hope I didn't confuse you! They will eventually get out of bed, for those of you who might be worrying!**

**Thanks to all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! You are the best! Please do keep reviewing; it motivates me to write more!**

**The nick name 'Kity Kat' or 'Kit Kat' has officially now been reserved for someone…. Any guesses who? **

**I can't wait for TVD 100! It looks like it's going to be a blast! I seriously, seriously, seriously hope Katherine doesn't die!**

**I didn't know Katherine and Katniss duo would get such a good response, so thank you for that! I will develop Stefan and Katniss relationship as well! **

**Klayleylover1- I'm glad that they're back together! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint! I also like the duo and plan on making them good friends…**

**Hayley666- Glad you like it! Thanks for the message sweetie! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Aboutnici- Glad you liked it!**

**Jcs720- I also hope she lives in TVD 100! I love her! You're welcome to flood my review page anytime! **

**Anna.B- Thank you! I also hope t develop friendship between Hayley and Stefen, it was really easy to write them as friends as well! About Hayley and Elijah, I agree they have chemistry and I will certainly not jus stop them from being friends in my story. I think she needs someone like him in her life… About Tyler…I don't exactly know yet where he fits into the story yet as I didn't do the whole bayou biting scene... Klaus will back Hayley up now though…**

**Bluemonkey- Nice pen name! Glad you liked the chapter…this one was kind of short, sorry about that!**

**Guest- They work good as friend don't they? I will be reserving the nickname 'Kit Kat' for now…Guess who'd call Katniss that?**

**Guest- Hi 5 mate! Also love Steferine! I didn't know Katherine and Katniss duo would get such a good response!**

**Annie- Klaus and Katniss will not be breaking up any time soon…I think!**

**MusicalLover17- Glad you like the chapter! Sorry for such a long wait!**

**Vannie- Thank you! I do hope you like this chapter as well!**

**KloudKlayley- You're so nice! Hope this chapter won't disappoint!**


End file.
